Hungry Eyes
by dracos-sexy-bitch
Summary: COMPLETE. A Songfic to the song Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen. Draco is being tormented by thoughts of Hermione. How will he deal with them? A story of seduction, confusion, and lust. Maybe love... who knows when it's Draco?
1. Chaos on the Hogwarts Express

Wow, ok so this is my first fanfic! It's a songfic, and I got the idea when I heard the song "Hungry Eyes" a couple days ago… I don't know if any of you know it but it's fantastic. Watch Dirty Dancing and you'll love it too.  Anyway, review, and let me know what you think! I should be updating a lot because I'm home from school for the summer and I have plenty of spare time after work. BUT OK here's my story, let me know if you like it. 

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

It was hard for Draco to believe that after so many years of hating this young woman, he had grown attracted to her. He didn't know what it was about her, but whenever he saw her he nearly lost control of himself. But there were appearances to keep up, his father to please, and that is why he continued to harass her.

At the moment, he was on the Hogwarts Express seeking a solitary compartment away from Crabbe and Goyle. Of course they had been his friends for several years, but there was only so much of them that he could stand. He was in desperate need of a break from their insufferable ignorance.

As he slid the compartment door open and saw who was inside, he fought his own impulses and placed his infamous smirk on his face.

"Well, well," he drawled mockingly. "If it isn't the Golden trio… how nice to see you. Now if you don't mind, get out of my way, I need this compartment."

"Excuse _me_, Malfoy," Hermione piped up, giving him an angry glare. "But what in the _world_ makes you think you have the right to kick us out of this compartment?"

Draco focused his gaze on the beautiful witch before him. "Talk to me again mudblood, and I'll have the dementors after you," he said, trying not to get lost in her honey-colored eyes.

"Oh yes," Hermione said derisively. "Wonderful threat. Of course we know you have _such_ power over the dementors. I'm really scared now."

Draco crossed the compartment towards Hermione. She saw him coming and stood up defiantly. Her eyes widened when he didn't slow down. As he reached her he pushed her and pinned her to the wall of the train. It made him feel powerful that he was doing this in front of Harry and Ron, knowing they couldn't do anything about it.

Or at least… that's what he _told_ himself he was doing it for. He was trying desperately not to admit that he liked the feel of his body pressed against Hermione's.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Ron yelled, outraged, his face almost as red as his lovely hair. (a/n: heh) "Get off her!"

Draco stared deep into Hermione's eyes and was delighted, although a little surprised, to find no hate whatsoever in them. In fact he thought he might have detected a hint of enjoyment. So the mudblood liked it rough, eh? He smirked again, and released her, turning to face a very angry Harry and Ron.

"What are you two going to do about it?" Draco asked, sneering at them. "Go tell Dumbledore?"

"Well…" Harry floundered, at a loss for words. He glared at Draco. "Yeah, maybe... what the hell are you doing in here, anyway?"

"I was just looking for a little peace and quiet, is that a problem?" Draco demanded, surprised at his own honesty.

"Well why don't you just keep trying, hm?" Hermione purred in his ear, making him shiver. "Because this compartment is taken."

Draco turned to look at her again. They were so close their noses were almost touching.

"All right," he said, softly. "Have it your way… mudblood."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the compartment, leaving the Golden Trio glaring at his back.

Finally Draco found an empty compartment at the other end of the train. He sighed as he sat down in a seat. What was wrong with him? He couldn't be attracted to Granger… she was a mudblood. But there was no denying that she was beautiful. She had always been beautiful. He had just refused to see it. Something had happened to make him notice her, but what had it been? He couldn't think of what it might be.

He had been tormented by thoughts of her the entire summer, thoughts of her smile, her eyes, her wonderful laugh… no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make the feelings go away. He was going to go crazy this year, he was sure of it. At least he would have the safety of his very own dormitory this year. He was Head Boy, and as such, he had a room entirely to himself. He couldn't be more delighted about this… a place for him to escape from everyone. He would be able to think, do his work, without any distractions from Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy. It would also help him clear his mind of Granger.

He hoped.

I know, it's not much… but it's just the first chapter, right? Hehe. Ok let me know what you think. 


	2. Who's In Control Now?

**Chapter two! Hooray! Oh hey, I forgot about this part last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Harry Potter. I'm ok with that… I'm more sad about the fact that I don't own Draco, because I should very much like to have my way with him. But sadly no… he, along with any other names, settings, etc., that you may recognize, belong to the ever brilliant JK Rowling. (BOOK 6 SOON!)**

**I don't know if I really need one of those or not, but I just thought I should clarify. Hehe. Ok well here's chapter two.**

Hermione chuckled to herself as Draco left the compartment. She loved messing with his mind. She had to admit that she looked forward to their little verbal battles. As much as she disliked him she couldn't deny he had a certain charm about him. That smooth blonde hair was just divine.

As soon as she thought it, she mentally kicked herself. Thinking that anything about Draco was divine made her laugh at herself.

"Um, Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively. Hermione glanced over at him. "Not to be nosy or anything but uh… what the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what, Ron?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You and Malfoy," Ron answered. "You didn't seem to mind him treating you like that. I mean, he called you mudblood and you didn't even flinch."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron, it's not a big deal," she said. "He's called me mudblood so many times that I'm used to it. I don't know why you two keep getting upset when he does these things… it's just what he does."

"Hermione, he had you pinned to the train wall!" Harry yelled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, you know I adore you," she said, finally unable to control what had boiling up in her heart for so many years. "But honestly, you need to stop losing your temper. Just because you fought Voldemort a couple of times doesn't mean you're the Son of God, ok? Get over yourself."

Harry and Ron said nothing, they simply stood there, gaping at her. Then, taking Hermione by surprise, Harry began to laugh. Ron turned his open mouthed stare on Harry, wondering what in the world Harry could have found so amusing after his best friend had basically called him an arrogant martyr.

"You know Hermione, you're right," Harry said with a grin. "I do seem to lose my temper a lot, and I'm sorry. No guarantees it won't happen again, but you're right I have no right to treat you guys like that. I guess I just don't really know what to do with myself these days… I know you think it's ridiculous, but it's hard keeping up with all this fame. It makes people go all weird on me."

"Harry, it doesn't make me and Ron go all weird on you," Hermione said consolingly. "It doesn't make any of the other Weasleys act differently around you… the only people who treat you differently are those you shouldn't even care about. I'm sure it's hard and all, but you have me and Ron. We're here for you… tell us your problems, don't take them out on us."

Ron just sat in his seat, shaking his head. "I can't believe you just said that, Hermione," he said in awe.

"Oh please, it's not as though you haven't been wanting to say it too," Hermione protested.

"Well yeah, but I'd never have had the guts to say it," Ron grinned. "You really are amazing."

"Aw, shucks," Hermione said, winking at him. She skipped over to him and kissed him on the cheek, sitting down on the seat next to him. "You guys are the best. Things are going to be weird this year, with me not staying in the Gryffindor dormitories this year. But just think, my very own dormitory! I get a living room and a kitchen as well, so you two will have to come visit me and check it out."

"Wouldn't miss it, Hermione," Ron said, staring at her, but not really listening to what she was saying.

Ron had been interested in Hermione for as long as Harry could remember. They would be a great match, he knew, but he also knew that Hermione would never date Ron. It was sad, because they were so close, but they argued so much that it wouldn't last very long even if it did begin. Ron knew this also, which is why he never bothered to share his feelings with Hermione. Why ruin a perfect friendship with something that would never work out after all?

Hermione was looking forward to seeing her new room all evening. Finally, during the feast, Professor McGonagall came over to the Gryffindor table to get Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if you would please follow me, I will direct you and Mister Malfoy to your dormitories," McGonagall said with a small smile she saved only for her brightest student.

Hermione smiled back and then froze as the professors words sunk in.

"I-I'm sorry, did you say Malfoy?" Hermione managed. She looked over McGonagall's shoulder and finally noticed the blonde young man smirking at her. "I see. So you made Head Boy, Malfoy… who did your father have to pay to assure that?"

"Now, Miss Granger, you do realize that sort of talk is unsuitable for our Head Girl," Professor McGonagall reprimanded her. Despite these words, Hermione saw McGonagall give her a slight nod of approval. "Now, follow me."

Hermione elbowed Malfoy out of her way as she began to follow McGonagall. Malfoy grinned at her defiance and walked after her. He could help but stare at her butt as they walked down the hallways with McGonagall leading them to God knows what part of the castle.

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

Goodness, she was fine. He let his mind wander back to the train, when he had Hermione pinned against the train wall. Their bodies felt so right next to each other. If Harry and Ron hadn't been there, there's no telling what Draco would have done. He knew what he would have liked to do…

He could almost taste her lips on his. They would be soft. But the kiss would not be. The kiss would be full of passion and heat.

Draco began to breathe heavily just thinking about it. He must have been breathing just a little bit too loudly, because Hermione turned around and gave him a funny look. He raised an eyebrow at her, pretending as though he didn't know what she had looked at him for. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to McGonagall.

"Well here we are," McGonagall said finally. "The portrait on the left is for Mister Malfoy, and the portrait on the right is for Miss Granger. You each have your own bathroom, kitchen, and living room. You are responsible adults, and we expect you to act as such. Make sure you conduct yourself in a manner fitting of a Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl. Goodnight."

Malfoy smirked at Hermione again. "Malfoy, do you even realize that you smirk?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"Of course I do," he answered derisively. "As if I wouldn't have control over all of my actions. Only mudbloods can't control themselves."

"Oh really," Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so? You can control _all_ of your actions?"

"Of course," Draco said confidently.

Hermione grinned. She took two steps and had Draco up against the wall. She began running her hands up and down his chest in gentle, circular motions. "Oh Malfoy," she moaned slightly, leaning in to nibble at his ear.

She felt something hard pressing against her and leaned back with a smirk worthy of any Malfoy.

"So _that_ was totally in your control, hm?" she asked innocently. "Interesting. Goodnight Malfoy."

Leaving an openmouthed Malfoy alone in the corridor, Hermione walked swiftly into her room, closing the portrait behind her.

**Review! Let me know what you think. Hehe!**


	3. The Tunnel

**Holy Heavens you guys, I was _amazed_ at the response to my story! I had hoped for a couple reviews, but you guys totally amazed me, you all rock my sox! Wow… I'll try not to disappoint you guys! And hey, at the end of the chapter is my thanks to each of you. You guys are AWESOME! You totally made my day. :-)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, no I do not own Harry Potter. I do cry myself to sleep at night because I don't own Draco… but my doctor says I'll be ok some day as long as I keep taking my pills… crazy grin Haha just kidding but no, everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, with the exception of the song, by Eric Carmen.**

**And here is chapter three! Eee so exciting! smile**

Hermione stood in her new dormitory, amazed and shocked at what she had just done. She had given Draco Malfoy a boner… Malfoy, of all people! She giggled to herself not really knowing what else she should do.

She had to admit it had felt kind of nice being close to him. He had smelled so heavenly… like tangerines and pink limes… (a/n: haha I know it sounds weird but there's actually a men's cologne like that and it smells sooo yummy!) His skin had been so soft where she had kissed him, and the fingertips he had unknowlingly placed along her side had sent shivers of delight up her spine.

It was a few moments before she realized what she was thinking. She shook of the warm fuzzy feeling being with Draco had given her and looked around her new dormitory. She was standing in a fairly large living room with a sofa, two chairs, and a cozy looking fireplace. There was a bookshelf on either side of the fireplace holding more books than Hermione's big bookworm heart could ask for.

She saw the kitchen on her left. It was fairly large as well, and upon further inspection Hermione discovered the cabinets were filled with foods and cooking utensils. She smiled to herself. She had always enjoyed cooking, and it made her feel better to know that the house elves at least wouldn't have to make food for her when she was hungry in the middle of the night.

Hermione had been having trouble sleeping lately, and she often found herself waking up in the very early hours of the morning, and the only thing that helped her go back to sleep was a warm drink and a small snack. The previous year she had taken to sneaking down to the kitchens and asking the house elves, who were all too glad to help her, although they were slightly wary of her and made sure to watch out for her attempts at offering them clothing.

But this year she wouldn't have to worry about having them prepare her food for her, she would be able to do it herself. She would also be alone… away from Parvati and Lavender's midnight gossip when she was trying to get some rest before a big exam. This year was going to be amazing.

Her bedroom was the best surprise yet. It had a king size canopy bed with a sheer material draping down the sides. One wall was all windows that looked out on the Quidditch pitch. The wall opposite was all mirrors. It was a truly beautiful room.

Hermione had just thrown herself on her bed in a fit of ecstatic giggles when she heard a tapping at her window. She looked up and saw Harry and Ron hovering on their broomsticks, grinning at her. She smiled back and threw open the window.

"How did you two know which window to come to?" Hermione asked, knowing she hadn't had a chance to tell them where she was yet.

"We followed you when you left with McGonagall," Harry answered. "We just wanted to make sure we could keep an eye on you, you know, what with you having to live next to Malfoy and all."

"Yeah, he's been acting a bit strange lately," Ron added, looking at Hermione significantly.

"How so?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well for one he was staring at you all through dinner," Harry said with a grimace. "I don't get it… what is the git up to?"

"Am I _that_ unattractive, Harry?" Hermione teased him, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Hermione, that's not it at all!" Harry protested, getting flustered. "I was just… you're… you're beautiful, it's just… that it's _Malfoy_… it has nothing to do with you, I-"

"Harry I know, it's ok," Hermione laughed. "I just love to see you get all anxious, it's adorable." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed profusely. "Come in though, we can all sit in my very own living room!"

"Nah, it's ok, we actually have to get going," Ron said. "Angelina wants us to practice a bit of Quidditch before we turn in for the night. Do you want to come watch?"

"You know I would, but I'm kind of tired," Hermione said with a smile. "Maybe I'll watch from here though. It's a great view. I'll probably just go read for a bit, they gave me a ton of books, I'm so excited!"

Harry laughed. "Only you, Hermione," he said fondly. "All right, but we'll see you in classes tomorrow morning."

Hermione smiled and waved as her two best friends flew on their brooms to the Quidditch pitch where the rest of the Gryffindor team was waiting. She walked out to the living room and picked out a book. She lit the fire with her wand and curled up on the couch to read.

She had peace and quiet for all of five minutes before she heard a strange scratching noise. She looked up at the corner where she thought the sound was coming from. She stood up and walked over, putting her ear to the wall to hear better.

Suddenly the part of the wall she was leaning on disappeared, and she tumbled through the opening into the arms of a very shocked Draco Malfoy.

"So _this_ is where the tunnel goes…" Draco said, genuinely perplexed. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, and it was so cute that she couldn't help but giggle.

"Wait…" she said, finally realizing what he had said. "What tunnel? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well see… I was looking in my closet," Draco began, flushing slightly as if he were embarrassed. "and I sort of tripped over my cat, and fell through the… um… well, where the wall had been… and there was a tunnel, and I was curious so I followed it. Is that a problem?" He added the last question with a glare at Hermione, as if daring her to tease him.

"You have a cat?" Hermione asked after a brief pause.

Draco stared at her for a moment and then began to laugh. "I like how I tell you that entire story, and all you can ask is if I have a cat," he said. "Hermione, you truly are a wonder."

There was an awkward pause after he spoke, and he stared at Hermione in horror. Hermione grinned at Draco wickedly.

"Oh really?" she said, finally realizing that she was still on top of Draco from her fall, and his arms were around her, one finger slowly tracing her spine.

"Yes really," Draco said, regaining his courage. He flipped over so that he was lying on top of Hermione. He ran his finger along her cheek, traced her jaw, and rested it on her bottom lip. He stared at her, taking in her beauty, wanting so much from her and yet nothing at all but to hold her and call her his.

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

**elektrikstorm**- oh don't worry, Hermione definitely has her wild side. big grin

**Moon Doll- **thank you so much! Ooh isn't it such a great song for Draco and Hermione? As soon as I heard it the other day I was like WOW! And I will most definitely be reading and reviewing your story. I'll check it out as soon as I put this chapter up:-)

**lil-miz-greenday-911-** LOL I most certainly will update:-) OH and Green Day is amazing. FANTASTIC. I adore them. Hehe.

**cherbi161-** hehe I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to keep updating frequently. :-)

**MysticalWillow-** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing style, I wasn't sure how it was coming out! I'll definitely be writing a lot… I kinda like this story. :-) Oh and I totally agree Hungry Eyes and Dirty Dancing are amazing… that was like, my favorite part of the movie too. :-)

**bloodbrther- **I'm glad you like it! I'll try and keep doing good, but let me know if my story starts to suck. grin

**Psyco Faerie-** Glad you liked it:-) I hope this chapter answered your question about what Hermione was thinking. :-)

**gothicpagan-** ohhhh Patrick Swayze is GORGEOUS I totally agree. Hehehe.

**Witchiipooh-** I'm glad you like it:-) I'll try and keep the chapters coming fast. :-)

**JohnCenasGirl4Eva-** Shall do:-) Glad you liked it. :-)

**DreamzComTru-** Thank you so much! I hope it's a good fic… thanks for the compliment:-) Hehe and I'll try not to keep you all waiting too long. :-)

**Keep reviewing guys, let me know how I'm doing! Thanks so much again for all your support! Kisses!**


	4. Detention in the Forest

**Hey everyone, it's me again! Sorry I didn't get to post this last night… is it just me, or is anyone else having trouble logging on to the site? Every time I try it freezes up. Maybe it's just my computer. pout But anyway, here's chapter four… remember, read and review, otherwise I won't know if I'm doing well, and then I may have to stop writing this story…… evil grin Hehe. But no, don't worry… those of you who DO review will get the rest of the story no matter what, so there's a little incentive for you. Hehe. And again, thanks to all of you who did review, you continue to make my day! And there are personal thanks at the end. Enjoy! If… you like. That… wasn't a command….. hehe. I HOPE you enjoy. :-)**

Hermione stared up into Draco's grey eyes in surprise. She hadn't planned on letting him get control… moments before, she had been on top of him, in full control, having taken the gorgeous blond man by surprise. But he had retaliated in a way she hadn't expected. He had flipped her over and was now tracing his finger along her face, staring at her with something very closely resembling lust.

Draco didn't know what he was thinking any more than Hermione did. All he knew was that he had finally done the thing that he had been avoiding ever since he'd admitted his attraction to her. He had lost control of his actions and put himself in a _very_ awkward position.

Of course… none of this was going through his mind the moment his lips brushed against Hermione's. That was all it was… a simple brush of the lips… but that was all it took. Draco knew he was in trouble. He would never be able to get that out of his mind, and it was going to drive him insane for the rest of the school year.

Hermione stared up at Draco in total confusion. What the hell had just happened? She pushed Draco off of her and stood up.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"I… I uh… I don't know," Draco said, coughing slightly to cover his embarrassment.

"What right do you have, barging through a… uh… a _hole in the wall_ into my room? And then… doing…." Hermione's rant was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hermione, are you in there?" she heard Harry's voice.

"Get out, Draco," Hermione said quietly, pushing him towards the hole in the wall. "Go, hurry!"

Draco stumbled out of the room back into his. He was only vaguely aware of making it to his bed, where he lay feeling shocked as well as thrilled at the fact that Hermione had just called him by his first name.

Hermione hurried to the portrait and opened it for Harry and Ron to come in.

"What happened to Quidditch practice?" Hermione asked as the boys sat on her comfortable couch, one on either end. She sat by them, her head in Ron's lap and her legs draped over Harry's lap. She closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound of Harry's voice as he massaged her legs and Ron gently ran his fingers through her hair.

This was the life… she thought to herself. Having two guys for best friends definitely had its perks. She let a tiny smirk cross her face.

"It started to rain, didn't you see it out the window?" Harry asked in answer to Hermione's question.

"Mmm," Hermione moaned absently. "No, I can't say I did… that's too bad."

Harry grinned at Ron, and Ron winked in response. They nodded their heads in silent agreement and attacked their friend's midsection until she squealed in a fit of giggles.

"Stop…. STOP!" she shrieked. "not… ticklish… no!"

Finally Harry and Ron gave her a break and she lay on top of them exhausted. She looked up into their grinning faces and scowled.

"That was _not_ funny," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You're right," Ron said, trying not to smile. "Terribly sorry, Hermione darling."

They were about to tickle her again when she jumped up and scurried across the room. "Absolutely not," she giggled. "Now get out, so I can get some sleep before classes tomorrow. We have Potions first thing tomorrow (a/n: of course! What else? Hehe) and I need to be well rested before I can deal with Malfoy again."

"Again?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Has he done anything lately?"

"Er… well," Hermione said, trying to decide if she should tell them about her latest encounter with the gorgeous Slytherin or not. "Nothing I can't handle. Goodnight boys."

After she closed the portrait behind her two friends she went to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She smiled to herself as she remembered Draco's lips on hers. She wanted more and she knew it. She just needed to find a way to get more. Draco couldn't know she wanted him, because if he did he would surely make it difficult for her.

Of course there was no guarantee that he even wanted more. He was probably disgusted by the fact that he had touched her. A tiny tear ran down her cheek as a voice inside her head told her that she would never be worthy of any man's attentions. Why would Draco Malfoy, pureblood prince, want to have anything to do with her? Hadn't he spent his whole time at Hogwarts living to make her and her friends miserable?

He must have been messing with her head again. Maybe this was all part of his plan to hurt her. Well she would most certainly have to find out…

Draco was slumped over his desk in Potions the next morning, bored out of his mind. He felt he already knew everything about Potions that he could learn, with Snape as his head of house and weekend tutor. Yes, weekend tutor… Draco's father had insisted that Draco master the art of Potions because he felt it was most important in his education, so he had arranged for Draco to be tutored by Snape on weekends. At first Draco hadn't minded at all, but after a certain point there really was no more for him to learn. He could brew any potion without making a mistake as long as he had the instructions, and in some cases he could even make the potions from memory.

So of course he never actually paid attention in class. There was no reason to.

Until he heard the entire class in an uproar, and the words, "Detention, Granger," spoken very loudly and angrily by his very disgruntled Potions master.

Draco's head snapped up and he stared at Hermione in shock. What could she possible have done to get detention? And why on earth was she presently giggling about it?

"Yes sir," Hermione said, covering her mouth so Snape wouldn't see her smile. Draco couldn't help it, she was so cute, he was unable to hold in a surprisingly loud laugh, and paled considerably when Snape turned his attention in Draco's direction.

"You find this amusing, Mister Malfoy?" he snapped. Draco shook his head in confusion, he honestly had no clue what was going on. "Very well, you too shall spend this evening in detention with Miss Granger. I expect both of you in my office by 8pm."

Draco mutely nodded his head and saw Hermione staring at him in a sort of awe. He shrugged at her and once again began to fall asleep on his desk.

"I still can't believe you did that," Harry said in amazement when the three of them were at lunch after class.

"I can't believe Malfoy thought it was funny," Hermione said with a giggle. "Who would have thought that something as simple as that would make him smile."

"Well, Hermione, Snape _was_ standing there naked for a good ten seconds," Ron said, grinning. "It was pretty damn funny. What spell was it you used?"

"Oh… just one to show what he was wearing under his robes," Hermione said mischievously. "Who would have thought he didn't wear anything under them? I was expecting at _least_ an interesting pair of boxers or something… he doesn't strike me as the 'commando' type but I suppose I've been proved wrong…"

"I suppose so," Harry laughed. "Well have fun in detention tonight… with Malfoy. That should be interesting."

"Yeah…" Hermione said, licking her lips slightly. "Interesting…"

It was with great anticipation and excitement that Hermione made her way down to the dungeons that evening for her detention. She had a few choice words that she would like to say to Draco, such as why he had been acting so strange lately, but most especially why he had kissed her.

If that was a kiss. She wasn't even sure herself. She was still incredibly confused and she was going to demand some answers.

She opened the door to Snape's office and saw him at his desk, and Draco sitting in a chair beside him. They both looked up at her, Snape with a cold stare and Draco with his trademark smirk.

"Miss Granger, take a seat," Snape said, gesturing to a chair next to Draco. Hermione sat down, glancing sideways at Draco who was staring at her intensely. His mouth was slightly open, and he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, causing Hermione to shudder in delight as she fantasized about where she'd like him to put his tongue.

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

Draco smirked to himself as he saw the effect such a simple gesture had on Hermione. Tonight was most definitely going to be fun.

"Tonight you two will be doing a little job for me," Snape said with a twisted grin. "You see, normally Hagrid would do a job like this, but as you may know he's off doing a little business of his own on Dumbledore's orders. So, the job falls to you. In the forbidden forest there's a type of plant, a flower… with healing powers. Apparently some students raided the greenhouse, and Professor Sprout has informed me that all of these healing flowers have been stolen. It is your job to go into the forest and collect these flowers for her to put in the greenhouse. I will give you a map of how to reach the place where these flowers grow. Bring them directly to Professor Sprout and then go back to your dorms. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor," Hermione answered, obviously frightened by this task. Snape gave Draco a piece of parchment which Hermione assumed to be the map of the forest. He then nodded at them curtly and pointed them out the door.

"Don't worry Granger," Malfoy said with a smirk as the door closed behind them. He ran a hand gently up her spine causing her to shiver. "I'll protect you from the mudblood-eating monsters."

Annoyed, Hermione moved away from him. "Funny, Malfoy," she snapped. "From what I heard of your most recent encounter with the Forbidden Forest, you won't be much use to me at all."

Draco cringed as he remembered his experience in his first year when he had served detention in the forest with Potter.

"Oh believe me, Granger, I'd be of great use to you… in _so_ many ways," he hinted mischievously, regaining his composure.

She glanced at him sideways as he opened the door leading outside for her. _I'm sure,_ she admitted to herself, smiling at him slightly.

It was a while before they spoke again. They had entered into the forest tentatively, both obviously disturbed by the thoughts of what might be lurking in the forest, waiting for them.

Off in the distance they heard a noise, like a wolf howling. Hermione shivered in fear, hoping that the wolf would stay away. Sensing her fear, Draco gently took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. Hermione looked up at him. He was decidedly avoiding her gaze, looking slightly embarrassed, but still not releasing her hand.

"Draco what the hell is wrong with you lately?" Hermione demanded. They both stopped walking as Draco turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"I mean this!" Hermione practically yelled, raising their hands to eye level. "And staring at me, and… and that kiss."

"Kiss?" Draco scoffed, releasing her hand. "That was no kiss."

Hermione's heart fell. It was as she feared… he didn't care about her, he was disgusted by her touch.

"No?" she asked bitterly. "What was it then?"

"I don't know exactly," Draco said, staring deep into her eyes. "But what I _do_ know, is that _this_ is a kiss."

He forced his lips onto hers and pushed his tongue inside her mouth where he explored for a short time before pulling back to judge her reaction.

Hermione had only a brief moment to look into his eyes with shock before he reached out and shoved her against the nearest tree. He pressed himself against her so that their bodies almost melted into one. He stared deep into her eyes, conveying to her his deepest desires and needs which she knew she would be only too happy to fulfill.

Her head snapped back and hit the tree hard as Draco began to stroke her sides delicately with his fingers, but the pain only made her more excited. He took advantage of her exposed neck and began to nibble on it, as he reveled in Hermione's deep moans and shudders of pleasure.

"Oh, Draco, Draco…" Hermione sighed, grinding against him in pleasure.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked softly, stifling a moan of his own as he continued biting and sucking on her neck.

"Kiss me you asshole," Hermione demanded pulling him back from her neck by his hair. They both smirked at each other and Draco brought his lips crashing down onto Hermione's.

He gently ran his hands over her arms, bringing them above her head and intertwining his fingers with hers. He slowly deepened the kiss and then pulled back slightly, loving to tease her. Hermione bit his lip in protest, and tasted blood.

"Naughty girl," Draco murmured against her lips, pinning her arms above her head with one arm and pulling her closer to him with the other. He kissed her again, drinking in her taste, her scent, feeling as if he could go on kissing her forever.

His hand was sliding up her side towards her breasts when they heard it. The wolf again, closer this time.

"Come on, lets find those flowers and get out of here," Draco said, pulling away from Hermione quickly.

Hermione wasn't thinking of the wolf as they continued their search. She was thinking of Draco's touch, and the effect it had on her. It was like… magic.

_I feel the magic between you and I_

**Yayyyyy I hope you guys liked that, because I had a fantastic time writing it. :-) Hehe. Ok but pleeeeeeeease review, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

**DreamzComTru:** Hehe yeah sorry about the cliffy… I know how anxious I get when other authors do it but it's sooooooo much fun to actually write that way! Hehe thanks for your review:-)

**hit-it-raw:** hahahahaha ok sounds like a plan. :-) If I stop writing you have my permission to come after me. :-) I'm glad you like it though, thanks for your review:-)

**cherbi161:** oooh yeah I hear you about the siblings… haha they can be such pains, but in the end we still love them… I _guess_… hehe. :-) Tell them you simply _must_ check on how darling Draco is doing or it will scar you for life, and they don't want to be responsible for that. :-) hehe. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked that chapter too:-)

**elektrikstorm:** hehe I hope this works for now… there will be more… _much _more… but I don't want to rush the poor things. :-) ok well I _do_ want to, but I'm trying to restrain myself. Hehehe. Thanks for the review! Let me know what you thought of this part… I'm not so sure I'm good at these kind of scenes… any suggestions or comments?

**Psyco Faerie:** You love my story? Awwwwwwww feels special hooray! And it would make me sad if I were the cause of anyone's going crazy so I shall endeavor to continue writing. :-) Hehe no, I will don't worry, I LOVE writing! Thanks for the review! (please don't go crazy pout)

**gothicpagan: **I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too:-) Oh my goodness, thank you so much for the compliment! I feel so special, seriously, thank you! And thank you for the review too!

**MysticalWillow:** I'm glad you liked that chapter:-) hehe sorry about the suspense! I can't help it, it's too much fun hehehe. :-) I do try to write quickly… although my computer seems to be a bit slow lately… grrrrr but I'll keep trying… I will perservere! kicks computer :-)

**Ayame Ito:** hahahahahahahahahaha wow that was sneaky! You just took him right from under my nose, didn't you? continues to babble while stealthily hiding Draco behind back What? I… I didn't see anything… cough hehehe thanks for the review! You really made me laugh… like, out loud! My mom thought I was crazy:-)

**cloudyhead6:** hehe shall do:-) did you like this chapter? I hope so:-) Thanks for your review:-)

**Thanks again to everyone for your awesome reviews! Ooh, and if anyone has any suggestions or comments, I'm really not sure if I'm good at this kind of scene or not… let me know what you think, and if there's anything you think I can improve in the next one (which will hopefully be in one of the next few chapters hehehe). You guys are amazing! Keep letting me know what you think! Love and miniature Draco's to all:-)**


	5. One Side Effect of Lying is Jealousy

**Oh my goodness you guys, I am _so sorry_… I know you won't believe this but I have a hell of a disaster story for you… I'll put it at the end, so you can just get straight to the story, and then hear about my awful disaster when you're finished. :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter… I worked extra hard on it because I thought after the wait you deserved an extra special one. Let me know what you think. :-)**

**OH and I totally didn't realize the anonymous reviews were disabled, so to any of you who don't have an FF account thingy, you can review now too, because I enabled them, because I would love to hear what you think too! Even if you hate me. pout So please review:-)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin' but the plot. pout**

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured in awe after Hermione had told him about her detention in the forest. "Malfoy… kissed you. And you _let_ him?"

Hermione had hurried to the Gryffindor common room to see her friends after she and Draco had returned from the forest. She needed to see some friendly faces, and Harry and Ron were only too happy to see her.

"I told you already Ron, I don't know exactly why I let him," Hermione sighed. She was already regretting telling Harry and Ron all of what had happened, but she couldn't keep secrets from them, they had been through too much. She knew if they had fought Voldemort and his death eaters together they could get through a simple kiss from Malfoy.

"And there was a wolf?" Harry asked, seemingly unperturbed by the Malfoy situation.

"Harry, she just made out with your worst enemy and all you can think about is the bloody wolf?" Ron demanded, turning to his friend.

"Well I do think that a _wolf_ is more life threatening than a _kiss_," Harry said with a smile. "And if you think otherwise, I might be forced to wonder if you still think girls have cooties… have you ever kissed a girl, mate?"

"Of course I have," Ron said, blushing furiously. "I just meant that… er… well…"

"Who?" Harry asked with a grin, enjoying his friend's embarrassment. "Who have you kissed, Ron? You never told me about it…"

"It was me, actually," Hermione said calmly.

It was Harry's turn to be embarrassed. "Oh?" he said. Ron grinned broadly at him, feeling better. "Oh I see. _Why the bloody hell didn't you two tell me?_"

Hermione giggled. "It was a one time thing, really," she said, amused by Harry's reaction. "We were both a bit drunk after the Yule Ball… Viktor had said something to upset me, and Ron found me crying in an empty classroom."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I conjured up a bottle of firewhiskey, and we had a little party of our own."

"Things got a bit out of control," Hermione giggled.

"Where the hell was I?" Harry asked, genuinely curious why he hadn't noticed his two best friends missing.

"Oh, you were off moping about Cho," Ron said with a smile.

"Drama, drama, drama…" Hermione teased.

"Wow," Harry said, staring at his two friends in disbelief. "You two… wow. But… that's beside the point… you and _Malfoy_ now…"

"Well it's not like we're an item or anything," Hermione said, biting her lip and looking down at her feet. "He barely said a word to me after that. It was just find the flowers, give them to Professor Sprout, and not so much as a goodnight when we got back to our rooms. Who the hell does that, honestly?"

"Malfoy," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. "Look guys, I need to get to bed though. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She walked back to her room, and stood outside the portrait, looking between hers and Draco's, debating whether or not she should try and talk to him about what had happened earlier. She was still deciding when the portrait opened and Draco walked out, laughing, Pansy Parkinson holding on to his arm. Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Granger?" Draco drawled, looking at her mildly. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here?"

"I… er…" Hermione mumbled, not quite knowing what to say. "Well I sort of wanted to talk to you… about earlier, you know."

"Earlier?" Draco repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Now if you don't mind, Parkinson and I were about to go have a shag in the dungeons, so why don't you go find your little Weasel boyfriend and leave me and the lady the hell alone?"

Hermione fought back tears as she glared at Pansy. "I don't see a lady," she snapped, and returned her gaze to Draco. "And as for you Draco… you are lower than even I thought you could be. Have a wonderful night."

Hermione awoke the next morning and looking in the mirror. Her cheeks were still stained with tears, and her eyes were puffy from crying herself to sleep. She scolded herself yet again for ever having thought that Draco could be a nice person.

After straightening herself up to look presentable, she forced herself to look calm, and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she entered, she saw Harry and Ron smile up at her, and she gave them a weak smile back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a very stressed out Draco sitting next to a frighteningly perky Pansy Parkinson.

"You ok Hermione?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down next to him and Harry.

"Fantastic," Hermione muttered. "Never better… I've finally learned that Malfoy's an asshole just like you two said… all's right in the world, eh?"

"You're awfully bitter, Hermione," Harry said, looking at her with concern.

"Not much of a morning person, hm?" Ron teased. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"I guess I just overestimated him," she sighed, casting a glance to the Slytherin table and catching Draco's eye. They stared at each other for a moment before Hermione tore her eyes away from him and looked back at her friends who were now extremely disturbed by Hermione's uncharacteristic behavior.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, Harry," Hermione sighed. "Let's just go to class and be done with it."

They had Care of Magical Creatures that morning with the Slytherins down by Hagrid's hut. Hermione was not looking forward to spending another class with Draco nearby but as she had no choice, she sucked it up and came up with a plan while she followed Harry and Ron to class.

If Draco was going to be an asshole, she could be a bitch right back to him. And she planned on doing everything in her power to make Draco regret doing what he had done to her.

"Ron, will you do me a huge favor?" she asked, looking up at her handsome red-haired friend. "Will you pretend like you're my boyfriend?"

"Say _what_?" Ron demanded, completely surprised.

"Just to make Draco jealous," Hermione pleaded. "I'm begging you, I know you hate him, and I know you don't have feelings for me, but please… please pretend, just for a while that you're completely crazy about me."

"Ok," Ron said doubtfully, glancing at Harry who only grinned and winked at him. Ron allowed a little grin of his own and threw his arm gracefully around Hermione's shoulder as they came into view of the Slytherins already gathered at Hagrid's hut.

Hermione caught Draco's eye and smirked at him arrogantly. He stared at her and Ron in surprise for a moment and then turned away to Pansy, kissing her vigorously, much to the female Slytherin's delight.

As Hagrid began to teach the class Hermione leaned over to Ron. "Come on Ron, act like you're crazy about me for fuck's sake," she hissed in his ear.

"Hermione, I _love_ it when you talk dirty," Ron said with a wicked grin, just loud enough to catch Draco's attention. He leaned in and began to nibble at Hermione's neck, causing her to squeal delightedly like a little girl.

Ron had been waiting for a moment like this almost from the day he met Hermione. Regardless of the fact that he knew there could never be a relationship between the two of them, he also knew that an opportunity to explore Hermione's mouth and neck like this would never happen again, and he was by no means going to allow it to pass without enjoying and prolonging it.

He trailed kisses up her neck to her jawbone where he nipped lightly at the thin flesh in that tender area. At that moment Hermione forgot she was in class and lost herself in the moment. She moved her hand up Ron's muscular arms to the back of his neck and pushed him closer to her, letting out a small gasp as his tongue flicked across her jaw.

"Professor, would you mind telling the two lovebirds over there to stop fooling around?" Draco drawled, bringing Hermione back to reality. "They're really beginning to be disgusting."

"Well pardon me, Draco," Hermione snarled, turning angry eyes on the obviously jealous Draco Malfoy. "I'm sorry to hear that it's so disgusting when _I_ do it, but when you do it it's perfectly alright. You are such a bloody hypocrite."

Hermione left class a short time later with the excuse of having a headache. She had just reached her portrait when a hand grabbed her arm roughly and shoved her against the wall.

"We really must stop meeting like this, Draco," Hermione said with a wicked smile. Draco had pressed himself against her, his hands on the stone wall, one on either side of her head, and his nose brushed hers gently as he stared into her eyes with a mixture of emotions, some of which Hermione had never expected to see in those haunting grey eyes of his.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Draco demanded roughly, pressing against her even more, causing her to gasp at the contact.

"Doing what?" Hermione asked softly, her head rolling to the side against the wall, exposing her neck. Draco growled and licked at her neck. Hermione moaned softly and pushed her hips forward into Draco, delighted to hear him gasp and feel his excitement pressing against her.

"This," he snarled, biting and sucking at her neck. He stopped abruptly and forced her to look him in the eye. "And then doing the same bloody thing with the Weasel. What are you playing at?"

"What am _I_ playing at?" Hermione said, astonished. "How dare you accuse me of 'playing at' anything, you bloody idiot, you're the one who went off and shagged Pansy!"

"I didn't shag her you filthy mudblood," Draco almost shouted. "I said that to annoy you, to make you angry."

"But why, Draco?" Hermione asked, almost in tears by this point. "I didn't bloody do anything to you, why the hell did you want to annoy me?"

"Have I ever needed a reason?" Draco asked her seriously. When Hermione didn't respond, he continued. "But if you must know, this time it was because of what happened in the forest. You brought something out in me that no one else has and I was afraid to let it get the best of me."

"Draco, I…" Hermione began not knowing exactly what to say.

"No," Draco cut her off. "Forget it. I hope you and the Weasel are very happy together."

He began to walk off down the hallway away from her. "Draco, wait, please listen to me," Hermione called after him, but he didn't stop.

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

Tears streamed down her face as Draco walked out of sight. She had been so stupid… but how was she to realize that Draco was only trying to make her jealous, just as she had been trying to do to him? Only now he believed she and Ron were really together, and he wouldn't listen to her explain. How on earth could she get him to listen to her?

**(a/n: normally this would be the end of this chapter… a nice cliffy, see :-) but it's been so long since I've been able to update I feel like I owe you one, so I went ahead and wrote a bit extra. Hehe. :-) It's not _much_ but it sets up the next chapter a bit more. I hope. Hehe.)**

Draco stormed through the corridors trying to get a grip on himself. How could he have let the mudblood get to him like he had? Now here he was, a pureblood Malfoy, going crazy over a filthy mudblood like Granger. What was the world coming to?

It wasn't long before he ran into the Weasel. He hadn't planned on this, and therefore was unable to control his anger when he saw him.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Malfoy?" Ron demanded, struggling to his feet after Draco had thrown him to the ground.

"Bloody Weasley, what the hell are you doing with my girl?" Draco demanded, not realizing what he was saying.

Ron stared at Draco in amazement, not fully comprehending what he was saying. "Your girl?" he repeated, confused. "You mean… Hermione?"

"Of course I bloody mean Hermione," Draco shouted. He held Ron against the wall in a manner quite differently than the way he had held Hermione against a similar wall earlier. "Who the hell else would I mean? What the hell are you doing with her, she's mine, I love her!"

Draco loosened his grip on Ron after he said this, amazed at what he had just said. Ron stared at Draco, openmouthed, shocked that the word love could even come out of Draco's mouth at all.

"Draco, you're fucking insane," Ron said in awe. "She's not in love with me, she's bloody crazy about you, now go find her you idiot!"

"What?" Draco demanded, staring at Ron in amazement. "You two... aren't together?"

"Hell no, she was just trying to make you jealous," Ron answered. "Now if you hurt her again, I will rip your lungs out and feed them to you, but in the mean time, go find her!"

**Ok well I'm afraid that's all I can write for this chapter, because… as I'm running out of lyrics… there's not much more I can do with this story! I know, I'm sad too, I really rather like it… In the next chapter I plan on finishing up the lyrics with a lovely ending (I'm sure you all know what I mean big grin), and that'll about be the end of it…**

**I wasn't honestly planning on having Draco proclaim his love so soon, but he kind of did his own thing… ever start writing a story and then all of a sudden the characters kind of take over, and you're not really doing anything anymore except… typing what THEY want you to type? It's a WEIRD feeling. So apparently Draco couldn't wait any longer, he really wants to tell Hermione how he feels, so… there was nothing I could do. I can't refuse darling Draco. :-)**

**And who knows, maybe they'll have a bit of an argument before the conclusion… OOOH I know, why don't you all tell me what you think! Should I go ahead and end the story, or should I try my hardest to convince Draco to prolong it a bit more? Majority rules. :-)**

**Ok so let me give you a brief explanation as to why my story took so incredibly long to update. First off… Sunday was my birthday (hooray!). But that wouldn't have stopped me if it hadn't been for the fact that the _night before_ my _internet_ died! We have wireless at my house, and apparently, a fuse blew in the basement or something, so the internet, cable, and a few random lights around the house no longer work. Imagine a birthday without internet, cable, and select lights! Besides the fact that I was forced to work for four hours on my birthday! _And_ I was supposed to go to a baseball game the next day, but I couldn't because they made me work _again_! This was one hell of a birthday week for me! It was very tragic. A birthday I will most certainly not forget. Grrr.**

**So anyway, they finally fixed the fuse this morning, which is why I am now updating. So unless any more random accidents happen, a delay this long will not happen again.**

**And here are the personal thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you all!**

**Ayame Ito:** Aww I'm _so_ glad you like it, thank you so much! And… hmmm… dodges giant chicken (hahahahahaha a _giant chicken?_ I LOVE it!), grabs Malfoy's ankle and holds on for dear life Now… as soon as you stop dragging me and darling Malfoy… I will… _run away with him_ mwa ha ha ah ha ha! Hm. I'll have to do better than that next time….. :-) Hehe thank you for your review :-D :-D

**Psyco Faerie:** Hehe thanks for the review! _You know someone who looks like Patrick Swayze?_ I… I… faints

**cherbi161:** Haha be careful there, those chairs can be dangerous:-) I'm glad you liked that part, I had fun with that hehehe. :-) Ooh and I know what you mean about FF keeping you alive this summer… seriously whenever I get home from work, all I do is get on my computer and read/write fanfiction… it's soooo addicting! gasp a _magic cheesecake?_ How did you know I love cheesecake? You're my hero! Thank you for your review and the _incredibly_ delicious magic cheesecake:-)

**elektrikstorm:** oh good, I'm glad I didn't do terribly! I'll try to write more of those scenes then. :-) hehe thanks for your review:-)

**gothicpagan: **hey, I'd be glad to e-mail you! Is my e-mail address on my profile? If not let me know, and I'll get it to you. I read your story though and I think it's really good! So I dunno if you really need any help, but I'll do my best! And of course, believe me, I can _always_ use help from other writers! Thanks for your review:-)

**angeliica:** I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to keep updating soon, thank you so much for reviewing!

**Spike the Dragon:** I'm glad you like my story! Hey, you can still write a fic to the song, every author has a different take, right? It's such a fantastic song, and there's so much to do with it! Thank you for your review:-)

**MysticalWillow: **hahaha rubs cheek that hurt a bit:-) but I'm glad that you like reading my story. :-) Even if it means you smack me when I end with cliffys. :-) Hehe I just can't help it, there's a little devil on my shoulder telling me what to do, I don't know what happened to the angel… maybe he's stuck in traffic… :-) Thanks for your review!

**And remember… when you review, let me know if you think I should try and keep the story going a bit longer, or if I should go ahead and let the story end. If I do continue writing, I'm not sure I"ll be able to keep using lyrics, so it might stray off track a bit until the final chapter (whenever that may be). So let me know what I should do:-) Until next time! All my love (and fixed fuses!)**


	6. Pansy Derailed and Hermione Disappointed

**Inspiration! I've just discovered how I can prolong the story a bit more. I'd actually like to thank MysticalWillow, because your review actually gave me the idea! I think you planned it that way, didn't you? big grin Either way, you rock! Thanks! I hope you all enjoy:-)**

Draco hurried through the corridors on his way to Hermione's dormitory. He didn't know exactly what he would say to her when he found her, but he wasn't terribly worried about that at the moment. He just wanted to find her, apologize for being an asshole, and snog her senseless.

He had finally come into view of the two portraits when he saw a familiar form leaning against the one leading to his room.

"Hello, Draco darling," Pansy said, smiling at him seductively. "I saw the mudblood scurrying to her room just moments ago… what on earth have you done to her this time?"

"Don't call her that Pansy," Draco said gruffly, preparing to walk past her to Hermione's portrait.

"Not so fast, lover," Pansy laughed softly, taking hold of Draco's arm. "We need to have a chat. Come on… let's go on up to your room for a bit, get cozy, you know."

Pansy had always had some sort of power over men, and she reveled in it. No one could resist her charms, and quite honestly she preferred it that way. She could have whatever and whomever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

Without a doubt her fit body, full lips, soft hair and ample breasts had something to do with this power, and over the years she had learned to use these attributes to her advantage.

She smiled as Draco began to fall under her spell. He said the password and followed Pansy into his room, watching her hips as they swayed exaggeratedly from side to side.

Pansy led Draco to the couch in his living room and pushed him down forcefully. She sat next to him, as close as possible, running her fingertips along his muscular chest causing him to draw a sharp breath.

"Draco darling," Pansy began, whispering in his ear and nibbling at his earlobe as she did so. "I know you're Head Boy… but the other Slytherins and I agree that you've been spending entirely too much time with the mudblood and not enough time with us. I was wondering if there was anything… I could _do_… to persuade you to spend a bit more time around us. Do you have any suggestions?"

She slipped her tongue gently inside his ear and licked softly, smiling slightly as Draco writhed in pleasure. Nibbling was most definitely her specialty. She made her way from his ear to his mouth and delighted in the feel of Draco's tongue caressing hers in his mouth. She was never more grateful for her power of seduction than she was when she was with Draco.

He was, as everyone knows, the sexiest man at Hogwarts, and the one with the highest standards. He had only been with the best, the most beautiful, and the most sought after females in the school, a great compliment to the few he had deigned to smile upon.

Pansy couldn't stand the fact that he had been spending so much time moping over the mudblood. She had heard the rumors going around the school that Draco was interested in Granger, and she was not at all happy about it.

If Draco was interested in Granger that meant _she_ was being insulted. A mudblood, worthy of the great Draco's attention? That put her on the same level as Pansy, and that was one thing Pansy could not bear to think of. So what else was there to do but ensure that Draco forgot about the muggle bitch?

"Draco, love, haven't you missed me?" Pansy purred into Draco's ear as her hand slipped lower and lower down his chest to a certain, erect part of his fantastic anatomy.

"No, Pansy, actually I haven't," Draco said pushing her hand gently away. It had taken all of his willpower to move away from Pansy. It wasn't every day that he refused sexual pleasure from such an attractive girl as Pansy, but it also wasn't every day that he learned he was in love with Hermione.

"You… haven't?" Pansy asked slowly, raising her eyebrow. "I see. What would your father say if he knew about you and the mudblood, Draco?"

Draco paled considerably at the thought of his father. "Pansy I want you to leave my room right now," Draco said. She was making him angry and he didn't want to do something that would get him in detention in the Forbidden Forest again.

Pansy tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked out, making sure to swing her hips dramatically as she did so. Draco rolled his eyes at her, but only halfheartedly. He was most definitely going to need to throw Hermione against a wall again soon before he would be satisfied. **(a/n: grin)**

In the Gryffindor common room, Ron sat slumped in a chair near the fireplace, his hand covering half his face. Harry sat across from him, staring at his friend with his eyebrow raised.

"Ron," he asked, a small grin creeping onto his face. "You seem a bit dejected… is there some sort of problem?"

"Yeah," Ron groaned, raising the eye that wasn't covered by his hand to look at Harry. "Yeah there is… mate, I think I'm in love with Hermione."

"Of course you are," Harry said shrugging. "I knew that 6 years ago. What's the problem?"

"She's in love with Draco," Ron muttered. "I have no chance. I've never had a chance, which is why I've always been ok with it… except for the time after the Yule Ball… and now."

"So that's why you were weird after the ball," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I knew she didn't really like me that way, it was just a rough night. And then she was back with Viktor like nothing had happened… you can't even imagine how much that hurt."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't think there's anything I can do," Ron said dejectedly. "She loves him, and he loves her, he's probably over there trying to shag her right now. But if you have any ideas of what I should do, I'm totally open to suggestions."

"Why don't you just fight for her?" Harry asked. "Just… I dunno… seduce the hell out of her, throw her onto a desk or something. Draco's already got the wall thing covered."

Ron snorted and grinned at Harry. "You know that's not a bad idea," he said with a smile. "I'm not sure how it'll go over with Hermione but what's the harm in trying. Maybe she'll figure out that Malfoy's nothing but a git after all."

Hermione sat studying in the library, trying to concentrate on her Transfiguration essay when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized that the hand was Draco's.

"H-hello, Draco," she said tentatively, remembering their last meeting.

"Hermione," Draco said, gently caressing her neck with his finger.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to concentrate on her book instead of the strange feelings that Draco's touch was causing in her.

"Other than you?" he whispered into her ear. He began to massage her shoulders, first gently, then more intensely, nipping at her ear as he did so.

Hermione reached her hand back and ran her fingers along Draco's shoulders, and moving them up to intertwine in Draco's hair. He spun her around in her chair quickly and caught her lips in his.

In a matter of seconds Hermione was out of her chair and backed against a bookcase. Hermione gasped in delight as Draco moved his kisses down to her neck once again. Her arms wound around his neck and one leg went around his waist pulling him even closer to her.

They were so involved in each other that they didn't notice Madam Pince walk up behind them. She had been there for several minutes, extremely amused at the sight before her, before she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Hermione pushed Draco off her and rearranged her robes and disheveled hair.

"We were, erm… looking for a book," she mumbled into the librarian's stern face. "And… we'll be going now… come on Draco."

She giggled as the two of them hurried down the hall away from the library. Draco grinned down at her, noticing once more how incredibly beautiful she was.

As much as he cared for Hermione, Pansy had brought an interesting point to light. He knew very well how his father would react to any news of him and Granger, and at this point in time he wasn't ready to face his father's anger. There was only one thing he could do, and that was to make sure Hermione never realized just how strong his feelings were for her.

"Draco, can we talk?" Hermione asked tentatively after a moment of silence. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "About us, I mean."

His gaze immediately shifted away. Damn it, he knew she would ask, but he needed time to think before he could in any way discuss this with her.

"Not now, Granger, I'm late," he muttered, and Hermione stared after him with tears in her eyes as he hurried away.

A short distance behind Hermione stood a certain redheaded friend of hers, deciding that now was his chance to show Hermione how she deserved to be treated.

**Ok I know the ending kind of sucked, but I was in such a hurry to just get the chapter out… I assure you I have not forgotten about you guys, I have been thinking of little else than my story… I was trying to find a way to keep it going without it becoming obnoxious or repetitive. I think the whole Draco/Lucius and Ron/Hermione thing should cause a little chaos for a bit. Don't worry, Hermione will be with Draco, cuz that's just… how it is in my dreams. :-) Draco and Hermione together makes me so happy. :-) But I do have to admit Ron has that little soft spot in my heart, so I'm going to have to find a way to let him down easy… suggestions are, as always, welcome:-)**

**Moon Doll:** Thank you! I'm glad you think it gets better! I hope this one didn't disappoint you, I really wasn't happy with the ending… pout… OHMYGOODNESS I would TOTALLY love to co-author a story with you! Let's do it! Do you have my e-mail? I'm so there… that'll be awesome! That's another quality song right there :-) ooh writers block is an awful thing… it's soo hard to break out of. I'll definitely take another look at your story and see if I can think of anything:-) And definitely get back to me on the co-author thing:-)

**foreverandever:** hehe it is nice to know he has a heart, isn't it:-) Of course we all knew he did somewhere deep down inside that gorgeous body of his… ahem … yes. :-) And good point about the snogging! That is most definitely a good story filler, I think I'll enjoy that:-D:-D thanks, that's actually a really good point! You're totally my hero now! Aww and I'm sorry that you couldn't review before, I completely missed the fact that anonymous reviews were disabled… I feel really dumb now :-) but I'm very glad you can review now too! Thanks so much:-) and WOW that's sooo incredibly sweet of you to say it's your favorite story! That makes me feel so incredibly special you have no idea! Thank you!

**gothicpagan: **I'm sorry it wasn't longer…this one was kind of short too… it makes me sad… I'll try harder:-) I'm off of work tomorrow so I should be able to spend quite some time on the next chapter, and hopefully it'll be a long, good one. :-) I hope! Hehe :-)

**Psyco Faerie:** hey, thanks so much for wishing me a happy birthday:-) I feel bad for ranting so much about it now, hehe :-) So wait… Patrick Swayze look-a-like got MARRIED? That is… _so_… unexplainably… unfair! Can we… clone him:-)

**Cheribi161:** Oh, this is true, I wonder about people who don't like cheesecake… I can't imagine honestly… not liking cheesecake? That's like… not liking Draco Malfoy! CRAZY TALK! Haha sorry, it's late, I'm out of control. :-) I hope you like this chapter too:-)

**hit-it-raw:** aww I'm so glad you like my story so much! I'm sorry I keep making you wait so long… I'll try to get better about that. And… I know you said the story should end… and maybe I have multiple personalities, but half of me agrees with you… hehe… but most people said they wanted me to try and continue, so I'm going to keep going… but I don't want you to think I don't value your opinion, so I am going to make it your specific duty to yell at me when I go _entirely_ too far. For example, the day I start coming up with things like… pink bunnies attacking Ron for interfering with Hermione and Draco… I would like you to flame me. :-) Actually, I might just throw a pink bunny in there randomly just for fun… hmmmm… yes, sorry, once again I apologize it is most definitely way past my bedtime… :-) But seriously, if you catch me becoming unreasonable, or stretching… please let me know. :-) Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter:-)

**elektrikstorm: **hahaha yeah, I definitely enjoy making him throw her around… it amuses me. :-) I made fun of myself for doing that a bit in this chapter… I just think it's SO CUTE when he does it! Like wow! Hehe:-)

**Mystical Willow:** Once again, your review gave me the inspiration! That's a very good conflict to throw in there, thank you! You're so smart:-D Thank you! Wow, I think that'll get me through several more chapters! You are SO my hero!

**Waterspout:** I'm so glad you like my story:-) And I shall indeed continue it, most people said they wanted me to, and I'm glad because I like writing it. :-) Thank you so much for letting me know what you think:-)

**Poetic-Flo16:** I do like Mariah Carey, actually! I grew up with her! Well… not in PERSON, but I grew up with her music. :-) She has such a beautiful voice! I will most definitely be e-mailing you soon for the lyrics, I'm very excited! Thank you for mentioning that to me! Since it was your idea, would you maybe want to do a co-author thing too?

**strawberryblueberrykitten: **My goodness, when you put it that way I will most definitely update faster:-) But seriously, that would be sad… please don't die… hehe thanks for your review:-)

**Thanks again to every single one of you, my wonderful, wonderful reviewers! You guys totally keep me going I love each and every one of you!**

**And now I am going to bed before any more craziness ensues… so… late!**


	7. Ron's Picnic, Harry's Party, and Pudding

**Hahaha ok yeah I know that last one sucked, sorry guys… that's a 'my bad'. :-) Ok well I hope this one's better, I'm working extra hard on it. Of course… that might make it worse. Maybe I should stop thinking so hard…**

**Disclaimer: if you think I own anything more than the plot, you are sadly mistaken. Along with me… so don't feel too bad.**

Hermione was sick of crying. That's all she had been doing in her spare time the last few days, to be perfectly honest. She knew how she felt about Draco, and she knew that he must have some sort of feelings for her too, with the way he kept throwing her around and all. She was almost positive that people didn't just do that.

Of course, she reminded herself, it _is_ Draco.

She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. What was the point, honestly? If all he was going to do was mess around with her head, why did she even care? He wouldn't talk to her about it, which must mean he was hiding something from her.

Maybe it was about his father. She could imagine how upset he would be… Draco had always been such a pussy when it came to his father. **(a/n: haha I give _total_ credit to DrAcO'sblackrose for that… sorry, I couldn't resist, it was just _classic_ when you said it! And so true!)**

While she was lost in thought, Ron walked up to her with a huge grin on his face. Noticing him only when he stood directly in front of her, Hermione smiled up at him, quickly brushing away a tiny tear.

"Hey you," she said, reaching out her hand so he would help her up. He did so, and pulled her into a hug.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked into her hair.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione answered, pulling away. "Let's go do something… anything… just, let's get out of the castle."

"Whatever you say, Hermione darling," he smiled and held out his arm to her. She took it and smiled up at him gratefully.

Not long afterwards the two of them were curled up together by the lake. Ron had arranged for the house elves to bring them a picnic basket full of Hermione's favorite foods. She had almost burst into tears at the sight of it, and for a moment Ron was quite baffled as to what he had done wrong.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful," Hermione sniffled. She latched onto Ron, almost knocking him over. He laughed softly and hugged her close.

"Come on, let's sit down," he said, stroking her hair gently. The two of them leaned up against the tree, Hermione's head resting on Ron's firm chest.

"This was so sweet of you, Ron," Hermione said quietly. "But… how did you know I would need you right then?"

Ron flushed a bright scarlet, and was very glad that Hermione wasn't looking at him. "I, er…" he mumbled. "I guess it was just instinct."

"Well whatever it was, I'm glad you planned this," she said, snuggling up closer to him.

Ron sighed to himself, feeling slightly guilty about what he was doing. But was it really that wrong? He was in love with Hermione, he always had been, so what was so wrong with trying to show her that? It wasn't like he was going to ditch her all the time like Draco was doing. He was her friend, and he cared about her.

Of course he knew Draco cared about her too… words like "I love you" don't just come out of the git's mouth every day. In Ron's opinion though, Draco had a terrible way of showing his love. Sure, throwing a girl against a wall implies passion, but the moment you walk away with some other girl, or start insulting her again, you lose everything you'd gained.

Ron didn't have that to worry about. He and Hermione had plenty of arguments during their friendship but they both knew that they would make it through. There was a special bond between them that Hermione and Draco would never have. That thought comforted him immensely, although he did realize that things don't always work out the way a person plans or expects.

But he was damned well going to try and make it go his way.

Which is why he had arranged the picnic in the first place. It had been simple good luck on his part that Hermione was actually in the mood to get away from everyone else. He was, of course, sorry that she was sad, and extremely angry at Draco for making her upset, but he had to admit it was beneficial to him.

Ron was planning on taking it slow with Hermione. There would be no wall throwing in his near future. Or… that was the plan, anyway. He did have to admit that being so close to Hermione was intoxicating, and it was taking a lot out of him to keep himself from snogging her right there and then.

While the two of them were enjoying each other's company by the lake, our attractive Draco Malfoy was having his own little internal conflict in his room. He lay sprawled out on his bed staring up at the ceiling. **(a/n: hottttttttt who doesn't just want to jump on top of him when he's lying there all vulnerable? I know _I_ would love to… hehe… ok on with the story)**

He was angry at himself for letting what his father would think bother him. It wasn't any of his father's business, to be perfectly honest. All of this pureblood bullshit was really starting to piss him off. Yes, wonderful, everyone in his family was a witch or wizard, never married a muggle… good for bloody them, but what the hell did that have to do with him?

Love was a choice, and he refused to let blood influence his affection for Hermione. Hermione was the most talented witch he had ever met. She was beautiful and charming, and he had always known it, regardless of how hard he had tried to fight it.

He decided he must go and tell her how he felt, and apologize for being an asshole. He had just reached the door when he remembered his wand, which he had set by the window earlier. He snatched it up and happened to glance outside, and the sight he saw made him go straight back to bed again.

Hermione and Ron, cuddled up together by the lake. That was not something he was going to interfere with. But he would most certainly be having a long talk with the Weasel later that evening.

He smirked to himself. Yes… he would enjoy a nice heart-to-heart with the filthy wizard.

Pansy reclined in a plush chair in the Slytherin common room. She was not in the mood for the sexual comments she was receiving from the Slytherin males around her. She rolled her eyes and waved one of them away as he had started making his way over. Looking only slightly dejected, he shrugged and walked over to Millicent Bulstrode instead.

What in the name of hell was Draco thinking, turning her down because of a filthy mudblood? That was the most insulting thing he had ever done, and she was not happy. No one turned Pansy down… it just didn't happen. Men fawned over her, and it was extremely unlike her to have tried seducing Draco in the first place.

In the past it had always been him coming to her for pleasure, but lately it had been different. She had always known that Draco had some sort of odd fascination with Granger but until recently she had been able to keep his mind off of her. She supposed she had been slacking off a bit lately, taking for granted that he would always come to her, being as she was the most eligible and sought after pureblood at Hogwarts. She shook her head sadly. Honestly, she couldn't leave him alone for an instant…

Harry, while all of this was going on, sat alone in the common room, deciding that he was quite sick of all the drama. It was time for something other than chaos to happen. There were too many love triangles… Ron, Hermione, and Draco… and of course Pansy, Draco, and Hermione… it was just too much.

What, he wondered, could he do to lighten the situation up a bit? Finally he decided that the only solution was a good old-fashioned party. Add a dash of firewhiskey and the Weasley twins and any situation will improve. Harry smiled at his own brilliance and owled Fred and George at once, demanding they find a way into Hogwarts to join him and the other Gryffindors for a little late night chaos.

They were all there when Hermione and Ron returned from their lakeside picnic, which had lasted the entire day. They seemed to have lost track of time, and it was slightly past curfew when they returned to the common room which was now packed with extremely drunk Gryffindors, and even more drunk former Gryffindors, including Fred, George, Oliver Wood, and Lee Jordan.

"Wow," Ron said in amazement as he looked at the insanity around him. "What the hell happened?"

Fred and George had charmed a stage into the middle of the common room and were now singing, very drunkenly, "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey, much to the amusement of the crowd of students around them. Lee threw a bowl of chocolate pudding at the twins as they hit one of the higher notes, however he was so drunk that the pudding completely missed Fred and George and hit Hermione instead.

"Oh that's wonderful," Hermione said, scraping some off her arm with a finger and licking it clean. "Pudding. Fantastic. This matches my robes so well."

Ron tried to hold back his laughter with no luck at all. He let out a huge snort and Hermione glared at him.

"Think it's funny, do you?" she asked menacingly, although a tiny smile played at the edge of her lips. "Let's see how _you_ like it."

She scraped a handful off of herself and pushed it into Ron's shocked face. She smirked at him and he was about to return the favor with some peanut butter he had happened upon when Fred rushed over with two drinks.

"Drink, dammit!" he said, his words slurred. "You guys need to… _party_ with… us."

"Yeah, ok Fred," Ron said, grinning, and took the drinks from his brother. "Why don't you go sing us another song, you and George really have something going there…"

"I might just do that little bro," Fred said, eyes wide. "You… are a _fantastic_ person… I thank you… and now I must go speak to the lady young lovely in the corner… the… lovely lady young… the… aw hell, that brunette girl…"

"Her name is Lavender, Fred, you know that," Hermione said with a smile. Fred waved his hand dismissively as he stumbled across the room to an even more giggly than usual Lavender Brown.

"Oh wow," Hermione laughed, looking at Ron in amazement. "I have never seen Fred drunk. It's quite a sight."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "But, where were we…"

"Don't even think about getting me messier than I already am," Hermione giggled, taking a giant swig of her drink. "In fact, I should go up and change."

"Tell you what," Ron said, smiling fondly at her. "Let's get incredibly drunk and then we'll talk about getting you out of those clothes."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, choking on her drink.

He grinned at her. "Ahh, I'm just kidding," he said. He took a sip of his own drink as well. "But seriously."

Hermione giggled again. "All right, you win," she said. "I'll hang out here for a while before I go change."

"Well, if you're going to stick around," he said slowly, the fire whiskey beginning to take effect. "We really should do something about that pudding, shouldn't we…"

He leaned over and was about to lick some of the pudding of Hermione's neck when Harry stumbled over.

"There you guys are!" he practically shouted, obviously no longer able to control the volume of his own voice. "We've been looking for you!"

"What for, Harry darling?" Hermione asked, greatly amused. She had never seen so many drunk people all in one place, especially her friends, and now that she was a bit tipsy herself, everything seemed even more hilarious.

"Drink!" Harry shouted again. "Drink more… drinking is good for you…"

He walked away, mumbling about the pleasures of fire whiskey.

"Well that was insightful," Ron mumbled. "And very poorly timed."

"We could always try again," Hermione said, smiling drunkenly at a surprised looking Ron.

"Hermione last time we got drunk you had to hex me so I stopped trying to take your clothes off," Ron said in a surprisingly insightful moment, considering his current intoxicated state.

Hermione giggled. "That was last time…"

**Ok so I finally have some direction in this story and I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to Cheribi161 for that… I didn't put it in this chapter, because I didn't get your review until after I had finished it, but next chapter most definitely because you are a GENIUS. Seriously, I think you need to write stories too because… when I read your review… it was brilliant! You're like… a wealth of ideas! A genius, I tell you, genius! And you get fulllllllll credit for giving my story direction! You… are my hero.**

**Oh and don't worry, steamy snogging sessions are on the way too. And not just with Ron and Hermione, don't worry… Mwa ha ha ha! **

**Poetic-Flo16:** Ahh I don't know, maybe it's my computer, but I couldn't get the link:-( Could you try one more time? If it doesn't work then I might be able to search for it… sometimes my computer does… uh… really strange things that make no sense to me whatsoever! It really frightens me, I think it's alive or something… but _anyway_ hehe, yeah try one more time and I'll let you know if it works. I'm excited, I could totally use some lyrics to get this story going again, it's kind of running into a wall. :-) Thanks for your review:-)

**DrAcO'sblackrose:** haha I love how you phrased that! He _is_ a pussy when it comes to his father, I hope you don't mind me putting that into the story. :-) It was just too funny! But I totally agree with you, Hermione and Draco are so adorable together… but I'm sooooooo in love with Ron too, hehe, he's such a darling! But you're right, he'll always be there for her no matter what. They fight _all_ the time, that's part of their magic. :-) Hehe thanks for the review:-)

**hit-it-raw:** hahahahahhahahahaha thank you soooooo much I'm really glad you can be so honest with me. :-) Yes, I do apologize about the ending, I was not at all happy with it myself… it felt kind of rushed. Then again, it was 1:30 in the morning… but that's no excuse. :-) It's just further proof of why I should go to bed instead of writing in the middle of the night:-) I'll try to tone down the Draco/Lucius thing a bit too. Thanks for your review:-)

**foreverandever: **hahaha yeah, you might want to check on the whole computer in prison thing before you kill Pansy… :-) Of course, you could simply hire an assassin…. Then _you_ wouldn't get in trouble, and the problem would still be solved:-) And _actually_ that _is_ a good question… where the hell _do_ rich, pureblood bitches live? Seriously, where do they all go after school… "ponders" hrm… hehe :-) Oh and I will most definitely be nice to Ron, he is too adorable, and the thought of him getting hurt (fictional or not…) really breaks _my_ heart. I'll find a nice girl for him… I want him to be happy. :-) And oooooh I agree, Lucius is hot too! I don't know what it is about him but he's really… _wow._ He may be an ass, but he's a hot one. :-) Hehee thanks again for reviewing:-)

**mysteriouscharm: **hehe yes, they are most definitely the cutest couples ever… it's just so hard to choose:-) Thank you so much for your review:-)

**gothicpagan:** haha yeah I know what you mean:-) And thank you so much for the compliment! I'm glad you like it so much! You're so awesome! Thank you!

**cheribi161:** once again THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU you really are a genius oh my GOODNESS your review seriously made me stop for a good five minutes and just… blink… at my computer screen. I was amazed… seriously, you have brilliant ideas, you really should write stories! Thank you sooooo much you really are brilliant! And of course, I give you full credit for the ideas! Anyone with brains like that deserves to be known for it!

**strawberryblueberrykitten: **hahaha Draco is _so_ yummy… I adore him so much. :-) Sometimes he comes to visit me... yeah ok he doesn't but I can dream…:-) ohmygoodness I can't wait for the new movie to come out I'm so incredibly excited! Is this really the one where he gets turned into a ferret? Haha that's going to be classic:-) Double the cuteness, double the fun:-) Hehe thanks so much for your review:-)


	8. Handcuffs and Fuzzy Memories

**Hooray for more chapters! Haha. Oh and just to let you know… I'll try and write at least one more chapter in the next few days, because I don't want to keep you waiting, but I know that when the new book comes out this Saturday, NO ONE including me, hehe, is going to be here for at least a day or two. So I'll try and get you a fantastic chapter by Friday evening at the latest, but if I don't, I'll have one up by… ummmm… well soon. As soon as I come out of my "new Harry Potter book" exile. Which I know all of you will be doing as well. :-) Three cheers for the new book!**

**Ok I'm done talking. :-) Enjoy:-)**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. Sorry.**

Draco paced the corridors hoping by any small chance to run into Ron so they could have a chat. As he walked he heard some interesting noises coming from a door off to his left. Deciding to investigate, and hoping to be able to take points away from the house who's students were engaging in "inappropriate activities" in a school classroom, he threw open the door and stood in amazement, staring at who he saw.

"Weasley, Granger," he drawled, leaning against the doorframe.

Hermione pushed Ron off her and he fell to the floor with a loud thump. He sat up rubbing his head and glared at Draco.

"Snogging in an empty classroom," Draco said, shaking his head at them. "Inexcusable… Weasley, a word outside, if you will…"

Ron managed to get up off the floor and stumbled dizzily out to the corridor with Draco, leaving a confused and drunk Hermione sitting on a desk in the classroom.

"Weasel I thought we discussed this," Draco growled, glaring at the redhead.

"You don't love her, you're just using her," Ron said, just as angry as Draco. "Slytherins hate anyone who's not a pureblood, you think I don't know that but you're wrong. I don't know what you're playing at but you need to leave Hermione alone."

"Don't tell me what to do, Weasel," Draco spat. "It's none of your business whether I love Hermione or not. Go back to your dormitory immediately, I'll see to it that Hermione gets back… safely."

"I'm not leaving-"

"_Silencio,_" Draco hissed, and Ron glared at him as he was now incapable of speech. "Go."

Ron reluctantly obeyed, and Draco returned to the classroom to speak to Hermione. He was angry. There was no denying that. He was not angry at her, he was angry at himself. How could he have let a mudblood become so important to him? It was a mistake he could not forgive himself for, and would not allow to happen again.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with her.

She watched him warily as he entered the room. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

"He's leaving," Draco answered curtly. "And so are we."

"I think this is the first time we've been alone that you haven't tried to kiss me since the beginning of the year," Hermione observed, and Draco smirked at her.

"That could be because you're drunk," he said fondly. He mentally slapped himself… he was doing it again, being nice to her. He really needed to stop that… it was incredibly out of character for him **(a/n: haha sorry couldn't help it, I've been getting comments about that… :-D)**.

"Let's go," he said, roughly this time. "You need to get to bed. Hurry up, I have better things to be doing than taking care of you."

"Sorry to be such a waste of your time," Hermione muttered, getting off the desk and leading the way out of the classroom, brushing against him roughly as she passed him.

She walked quickly to her dormitory and said the password. Draco followed her in and she turned around quickly, glaring at him.

"I don't need your help, Malfoy," she spat. "I'm _fine_ now."

"I'm sure," Draco said quietly. "Even still, I'm going to make sure you get to bed alright."

"Why do you even care?" Hermione demanded, heading towards her room. "I'm just a filthy mudblood, after all."

"Yes," Draco said. "Yes you are. But you are an attractive mudblood… and you _are_ drunk."

Hermione smiled seductively up at him. "I thought you said you weren't trying to kiss me because I was drunk… what changed your mind?" she asked.

"I never said that," Draco denied. The truth was, he knew what he had said, and he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of kissing Hermione when she was drunk… he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but a voice inside of him told him that it didn't matter whether it was right or not. She had been snogging the Weasel and he had found them. He had made the mistake of caring about her too much, and he refused to let it happen again.

So why shouldn't he take advantage of her in this intoxicated state? It could be fun. She wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway.

In one swift motion Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her fiercely. She kissed back with equal passion although he had to admit she was a bit sloppier than usual, but of course there was a good reason for that.

He hurried her the rest of the way to the bedroom where he shut the door behind them and tossed Hermione onto the bed. She lay there sprawled out and vulnerable and Draco refused to care. He waved his wand and a pair of handcuffs bound Hermione to the bed. She giggled in delight and tried to escape.

As Draco climbed into the bed next to her she smiled up at him with such adorable innocence that he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

He stood up again and walked to the door. "Draco, where are you going?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"To find Pansy," Draco said in the coldest voice she had ever heard him use. "You're sloppy, and like you said, nothing but a filthy mudblood. At least Pansy is worth something. I don't know what I was thinking before. Stay away from me, Granger."

Hermione watched him leave and wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling at the moment. Fortunately she didn't have to worry for long, as she soon passed out from a mix of the fire whiskey and stress.

Draco did indeed find Pansy, and she was more than happy to welcome him into her room. **(a/n: grrr. That's all I have to say about that. She makes me angry, even though I'm the one writing this…. Grrrr)**

Hermione couldn't understand what had gone wrong and why Draco was being awful to her again. She honestly couldn't remember a single thing about the previous night, including snogging Ron. But she knew something must have happened to have made Draco act so… well… like Draco.

She was very disturbed by this turn of events, she had thought he might be changing. She laughed at herself for even thinking that was possible. Malfoy's didn't change, they just didn't. She sighed and tried to pay attention to Professor Snape again, but it was very hard with Draco in the same classroom, obviously paying no attention to class whatsoever, being too busy with Pansy.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. This wouldn't do. She realized there was only one thing left to do, and that was to go back to the way things had been before, when Draco Malfoy was her worst enemy. Maybe she'd find an excuse to punch him again. That would make her feel better.

But the one thing that confused her most of all, was why she had been handcuffed to her bed when she woke up that morning. She shrugged it off, knowing no one had taken advantage of her, otherwise she would have been in a lot of pain this morning. She was amused by the fact that she had found herself in such a position, handcuffs had always been one of her hidden fantasies. She hoped that whoever had done that to her would do it again soon, preferably when she was sober.

When class finally let out, Hermione gathered her belongings and headed to the door. She got there at the same time as Draco and Pansy, and was about to go through in front of them when Draco took a step forward, causing her to bump into him. She glanced up at him anxiously, unsure of what he would do.

"Out of my way mudblood," Draco said, glaring at her. Pansy gave her an evil smile and elbowed her aside so she and Draco could go through. Hermione stared at them and her eyes began to water.

"You ok, Hermione?" Ron asked in concern. She only nodded and hurried away to her room.

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked Ron, who simply shrugged.

"All he has to do is be himself, and that's enough to piss anyone off," Ron muttered.

Harry laughed. "True enough," he admitted.

**Ok guys sorry to cut it off right there, I know it's kind of random, but I needed to be able to start fresh on a new chapter cuz it's about to start heading somewhere. :-) Hooray! **

**OH and you guys NEED to go read Cheribi161's story… its fantastic. If you like my story you'll love hers its amazing seriously! Read! Now! Haha but seriously it's really good! So after you review my story, you should really check it out I guarantee you'll love it!**

**Cheribi161:** I'm sooo glad you started a story! It's fantastic! And I totally love this beta thing it's so fun! Hahahahaha are you serious, that song was on when you read it? That's classic! I dunno I just hear that song all the time so I'm like "hmm Fred and George sing Mariah Carey… yes!" I'm glad you liked it though, it's nice to know that I didn't just make an ass out of myself :-) Thank you for reviewing too, you're awesome!

**mysteriouscharm:** I'm glad you liked that chapter! I hope you like this one as well:-) Yeah sorry about all the drinking talk… this is what happens when I'm away from college for so long… pout… :-) Ooh and I _loved_ the way you spelled continue! Very nice :-)

**cena101:** I'm glad you like it:-) Oh my goodness you're so nice! Thank you so much! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Hehehe yay:-) Thank you for reviewing:-) Oh and I'll definitely throw some more steamy scenes in here with Hermione and Draco ;-) Next chapter:-)

**DrAcO'sblackrose:** hehe it totally is the truth  :-D haha but he's cute so we _totally _forgive him. :-) hehehe. I know seriously, why can't American guys be as hott as British guys? I'm so… saddened by this! I mean… wow. It's really depressing… oh well, we could just all move to England… :-) hehe thanks for reviewing:-)

**Psyco Faerie:** hahaha no worries, Hermione and Ron won't "do it" (haha! I love it!) in this fic. Not this time. :-) I really don't want to die. :-D But don't worry next chapter I plan to have a fun Draco/Hermione scene… mwa ha ha! Thanks for reviewing:-)

**Poetic-Flo16:** hahaha ok score I got your e-mail:-) Ooh I love those lyrics! I am _so_ going to do a whole Draco/Hermione fic off that… is that ok? If I give you credit for the idea? That would be such a good story! Let me know if that's ok. :-) Thanks for reviewing:-)

**DreamzComTru:** hehe it's ok that you haven't updated in a while, I hope you had a good trip! I wish I could go on vacation… hehe! Thanks for reviewing when you came back though! I'm glad you still like it:-)

**gothicpagan:** hahaha yeah chocolate pudding and drunk Ron's do seem to mix that way… :-) But they behaved! … sort of… haha. :-) I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing! And the next chapter will have some fun Hermione Draco stuff in it, so I hope you'll enjoy that too:-)

**Venus725:** Yes, I am American, as are you, I see from your profile:-) Although I do agree with you on most of the things you said in your review, such as the whole Yule Ball thing (I definitely should have looked into that a bit more, you're right), however I don't think it's quite fair for you to say my story "isn't good". I do appreciate your constructive criticism, and completely agree with you on the fact that it started out better than it's ending up. I feel like after about the third chapter it started to go downhill, but I wouldn't say it's a bad story. I thank you also for your compliment of saying "I'm not a bad writer when it comes to descriptions", that is very kind of you. Thank you also for taking the time to review:-)

**strawberryblueberrykitten:** I am _so _ looking forward to seeing him in all his ferret cuteness! You're absolutely right, Moody _does _come in during this book because he helps Harry with the tournament! I think I'm going to need to go back and read all my books, because I seem to be forgetting these things… it makes me very sad. Hehehehe ferrets! Awww I'm so excited! I wish November were closer. :-( Hehe thanks for reviewing:-)

**JohnCenasGirl4Eva:** I'm so glad you still like it:-):-) That makes me so happy! Quite honestly I've been losing confidence in this story, and it's so good to know people still like it! Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know! Yay:-)

**foreverandever:** hehe I'm glad you liked that chapter:-) I hope you like this one too hehe:-) yes, that's true… maybe the assassin would have connections with someone who could _find_ the address… we should look into that. :-D _Chocolate pudding is sooooo good!_ :-) :-) Hehehe thanks for reviewing:-)


	9. Cat Fight

**Chaaaaaaaaapter Nine! Yay. I'm not going to lie… I _like_ this chapter. Like, a lot. I hope you do too… let me know. :-)**

"Granger, for once will you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Draco said irritably in Potions class a few days later. Professor Snape had assigned the class a project and split them into groups, purposefully splitting up Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

Hermione glared at Draco. "Look you bloody asshole," she said quietly, hoping to avoid making a scene. "I'm angry enough that I even have to be in a group with you and Pansy, so please don't try my patience by making any more of your smart-ass remarks."

Pansy gave Hermione a fake smile and attached herself to Draco's arm. "Darling I know she's dreadfully annoying, but at least she's fairly smart," she said soothingly. "At least we aren't stuck with Weasley, he's dafter than a rock."

"You bitch," Hermione said, forgetting to keep her voice down. "Don't you ever say anything like that about Ron again, or I will hex you into oblivion."

"Miss Granger, that sort of talk is entirely inappropriate in my classroom," Snape said, standing over her shoulder. He seemed to have come out of nowhere, Hermione could have sworn he was across the room when she had begun to bitch out Pansy.

"My apologies _professor_," Hermione spat, staring up at him indignantly. "Perhaps you should rethink groups the next time you assign a class project. Then perhaps I won't find a need to use such language."

Snape glared at her, obviously, and justly, displeased. "Detention, I think, Miss Granger," he said slowly, as if trying to keep his own temper. "Tonight at eight… there's a rather messy room which I believe would do well with a bit of cleaning."

Hermione nodded curtly and turned away from him to stare at her book. Snape walked back over to Harry's table to observe his progress with Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe.

"Granger if you're so brave, why don't we have ourselves a little wizards duel tonight after your detention?" Pansy suggested, staring at Hermione with eyes full of hatred. She remembered how Draco had ditched her for Hermione, and she was more than ready to get revenge on the bushy haired mudblood.

"Agreed," Hermione said, a smirk evident on her face. "In the room of requirements?"

Pansy nodded in agreement. Draco rolled his eyes. "This should be good," he muttered. "Mind if I show up to watch?"

"Wouldn't be a party without you," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione this is not a good idea," Ron said when he found out about the duel. "Thanks for standing up for me, but a duel with Pansy? It's not a good idea."

"Why, you don't think I can win?" Hermione said, her face flushed.

"Of course I do, I just don't—"

"Don't what, don't trust me?" Hermione interrupted. "Honestly Ron, I try to do something nice for you and all you can do is ridicule me. I'm a big girl Ron, I can handle it. I'm the smartest girl at Hogwarts, I admit it, and I could beat Pansy even without a wand. It's my decision and I would appreciate it if you would back off."

"Wow, Hermione," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I thought _I_ was the one who yelled all the time. What's the problem?"

"You try working with Pansy and Malfoy without being a bit stressed out," Hermione snapped. "And then to get detention on top of it… I am having the worst bloody day of my life."

Ron stared after her as she hurried away. When she was out of sight, he turned to Harry and mouthed wordlessly at him.

"Completely mental, yes I know Ron," Harry said with a grin.

"We're going to go with her tonight, aren't we?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Harry said. "She can take care of herself but there's no harm in us showing up just to make sure. Besides, she might need a hand cleaning up the mess she makes of Pansy."

"Well yes, that," Ron agreed, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. "Along with the fact that two girls fighting is damned good entertainment."

Hermione's detention was disgusting, but uneventful. She was simply to clean one of the rooms in the dungeons without magic. Hermione couldn't figure out what the point in cleaning the room was, it was completely empty except for the cleaning equipment that stood in the corner for her use.

She cleaned for hours, scrubbing every inch of the floors, and wiping down the walls until her arms felt like they were going to fall off. Snape came in at regular intervals to inspect her work, and he was never happy, continually pointing out places that she should scrub a bit harder, or harassing her for cleaning so slowly.

Finally he let her go, and she was feeling much less than prepared for her duel with Pansy. She wondered if Pansy had mentioned to duel to Snape to have him work her until she was exhausted. She ignored this idea, hoping that as a Hogwarts teacher he would be more responsible than to allow students to duel in the castle, especially if he had prior knowledge of the intention to duel.

She reached the Room of Requirement in record time, having walked quickly due to nervousness. Pansy and Draco were there, snogging on a couch when she walked in. She rolled her eyes at them and cleared her throat.

"Damn you Granger, you have the worst timing," Draco drawled, although he didn't honestly seem to be too upset about it.

"Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry," Hermione said emotionlessly. "But I promise you can have what's left of her as soon as we finish our duel."

"Oh that's rich," Pansy said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Don't get so cocky, Granger, it'll only make it worse for yourself when you have to admit defeat."

Harry and Ron walked in casually at that moment. "Oh, hello there mates, hope you don't mind us dropping in for a bit," Ron said, smiling wickedly at Draco and Pansy.

"Didn't want to miss the show, I see," Pansy said, smiling seductively at the two boys, and wiggling her hips for good measure. "Very well, let's get on with it then."

She and Hermione faced each other, wands raised. Draco was selected to give the signal for the duel to begin, and as he did so, Hermione was of course the first to react.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, and Pansy's wand was thrown from her hand where it came to rest in Hermione's. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing the duel was over, as Pansy was now weaponless. Pansy was not through with her, however.

The attractive young Slytherin, clad in only a miniskirt and low cut blouse, threw herself bodily onto Hermione, who was completely shocked by this sudden action. The two girls rolled on the floor pulling at each others hair and trying to hit the other wherever possible.

"Oh, shit," Ron said, gaping at the sight before him. The three boys exchanged glances. "I told you this was going to be good…"

Finally Hermione landed a blow to Pansy's stomach, which allowed her to get to her feet. She stood over Pansy, pushing her hair out of her face, her cheeks flushed and eyes blazing, and all three of the boys watching agreed silently to themselves that Hermione, as beautiful as she always was, had never been so attractive and fantasy-inducing as she was at that moment.

"You're a fucking whore, Pansy," Hermione said, spitting on the floor in front of Pansy's face. "That's all you'll ever be."

Confident that Pansy was in too much pain to move from her current position, she turned to face Harry, Ron, and Draco and smirked at them. She walked up to Draco, swaying her hips seductively as she did so.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" she purred, pressing her body close to his, and feeling the proof that he was indeed enjoying the sight before him. She ran her hands up his chest, delighting in the power she seemed to have over him at that moment. She leaned into him, causing him to lean forward to catch her lips in a kiss, but as she felt his breath against her mouth she pulled back slightly and kneed him in his most sensitive spot. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath, and looking up at her in a mixture of horror and fury. Hermione bent over so that her face was level with his.

"Don't you ever use me like you did," she murmured into his ear. "I am not your plaything, Draco Malfoy, and if you ever treat me as such again, the pain you are feeling now will be _nothing_ compared to the pain I will inflict on you then."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, feeling incredibly (and understandably) confident in herself.

**Go Hermione! Haha sorry, I think it might be a bit OOC for her to be so badass, but I really wanted her to kick his ass because he's been pissing me off lately with how he's treating her… I think he deserved a little beat down. :-) Don't worry, Hermione is still her sweet self, he just pissed her off one too many times. :-)**

**OHHH and I'm totally sorry, I know I said this chapter would have a nice little steamy scene in it, and there's really not much… but I promise there will be more soon, I just had this sudden flash of "BOOM- do this" and… I had no choice but to put it off for another chapter. But soon! I really do promise, very very soon! She just had to kick his ass first:-D ducks tomatoes thrown by angry fans**

**mysteriouscharm:** Oh good, I'm glad you liked the drinking talk. :-) I was afraid I might have overplayed that part a bit… I just get so lonely when I don't have a party to drink at. :-) Darn strict parents… _one and a half more months!_ Haha sorry. But seriously, I'm glad you thought it was funny. :-) I did have a good time writing that part… hehe. :-)

**Poetic-Flo16:** hahaha I love the British accent, it was perfect:-) Well, I'm sure it would have been if I had actually heard it… either way. :-) That's awesome, thank you so much for sending me the lyrics, I'm going to start that at soon as I finish this one! I really think that'll be a good story! Thanks so much:-)

**gothicpagan:** oh yes, I absolutely know what you mean about the handcuffs! Honestly I put that in there because that is something I would very much enjoy… hehe… don't worry, the handcuffs will most definitely be making a comeback. :-) Ohhh it's definitely possible to be a dirty little slut and still be a virgin! I'm right there with ya! I'm not quite sure how we pull it off, but… somehow… It works. :-) But yes… more handcuffs on the way. :-) :-) hehehe…. My not-so-evil attempt at an evil laugh. :-)

**cena101:** awww I'm glad you love it! I promise I'll try and throw in steamy scenes… I'm definitely thinking next chapter… that's the _plan_ but sometimes I divert by accident. I will do my best though! I definitely enjoy writing those scenes, so it shouldn't be a problem. :-) Thanks so much for reviewing:-)

**Moon Doll:** I totally think our new one is going to be awesome! I'm going to go start working on my chapter now, and hopefully have it up in the next day or two… I don't want to rush it, because if I do I'll just screw up… and that would be sad… but hopefully soon. It's going to be soooo great we make _such_ a good team:-)

**foreverandever:** Oh no! Draco sends his most sincere apologies for being such a total prick… he blames the people who were calling him OOC, so he felt the need to try and please them as well… I've told him over and over that he can't please everyone, but he still insists on trying. Really, he's quite a sweetheart, you and I know that… :-) He also would like to let you know (in strictest confidence of course ;-)) that the handcuffs will _most definitely_ be making a reappearance in one of the next few chapters. :-) He definitely enjoyed that, and plans to make good on it very soon. :-) hehehe sorry, I just sort of… go off… sometimes… :-) But seriously, don't worry… handcuffs will make a recurrence, and although Draco must continue to be a jackass for a bit, as that is how he was made, and why we love him (hehe), he does still care for Hermione, he just really sucks at showing it. :-) Thanks for reviewing! I hope you don't hate him or me too much:-)

**Ok now go read and review Cheribi161's story:-)**


	10. Plots and Unity

**Wow. Oh my goodness. I… read… the book. It was… amazing. Fantastic. Too bad now I feel like SHIT about my story! So yeah it's pretty AU now, but I'm going to trudge on anyways and see how it goes. Just out of curiosity, is ANYONE ELSE INSANELY WORRIED ABOUT DARLING DRACO NOW? I mean seriously, who knows what's happening to him at this very moment! I'm going to _die_ before the next book comes out! Ahhhh.**

**And sadly now I must console myself with my pathetic attempt at a story.**

Draco was far from thrilled with the evening's proceedings. Not only was he still quite a bit sore from his testicles' encounter with Hermione's knee, Pansy was also sporting a black eye which was not entirely pleasant to look at. He sat with her on the couch in his room, Crabbe and Goyle seated in two of the other chairs in the room.

"She cannot be allowed to continue like this," Pansy said angrily. She winced in pain and touched her eye gently. Hermione had managed to hit her so hard that Pansy could barely do anything without causing her eye more pain. Even the tiniest smirk sent tingles throughout her face.

"Agreed," Draco said, nodding at her. "The mudblood must learn her place, and it is our job to teach it to her. I have a plan that I would like to share with you three. Listen carefully so that you do not foul it up, understand?"

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle nodded at him mutely, waiting for him to continue.

"We must attack anywhere she is vulnerable," Draco said coldly, ignoring the tiny voice in his said that told him he didn't really want to do this. "Obviously this means Harry and Ron, as well as her own emotional well being. I know just how to break through her every defense. Pansy, you must seduce Ron. She cares for him, regardless of whether or not she believes it. It would hurt her beyond anything to have him taken from her by someone she dislikes as much as she dislikes you. Crabbe, Goyle, I want you to bully Harry as much as possible. Bloody him up a bit, make his life miserable. Although Hermione cares about him in a much different way than she does Ron, it will still hurt her to know that he is being harmed."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him as much as she could without hurting herself. "That takes care of Harry and Ron," she said slowly. "What do you plan on doing to the mudblood?"

Draco smirked. "Plenty," he said. "It's obvious she's attracted to me, I discovered as much in the Forbidden Forest during our detention together. She tries to fight it, but I will make it impossible for her to do so. And then… when I am sure she is completely head over heels for me, I will humiliate her so efficiently that she will wish she had never shown her bushy head in this school."

Pansy raised the eyebrow above her good eye. "Draco," she purred, meeting his grey eyes. "Is this to hurt Hermione, or do you just want to be around her more?"

"It's to bloody hurt Hermione," Draco said, frustrated, glaring at Pansy. "How bloody low to you think I would stoop? To be interested in a mudblood, please…"

"If you say so, Draco," Pansy said quietly. "But know this. If I catch you beginning to have feelings for the filthy wretch, I will write to your father and have _him_ deal with it. I know how much you would dislike that, Draco darling, so I'm asking you not to force me to do such a thing."

Draco stared at her coldly. "I assure you, Pansy, that will not be necessary," he said, holding her gaze. "Now if you three will kindly leave my room, I will begin planning my approach. I suggest you all do the same."

In the room next door, Hermione was having a discussion of her own with Harry and Ron. She sat as she usually did when they were all in her living room, her head in Ron's lap and her legs draped over Harry. It was a very comfortable position, and she was lately beginning to be more and more fond of the feel of Ron's fingertips in her hair.

"Hermione, when was the last time I told you how amazing you are?" Ron asked, truly in awe of the sight he had witnessed so recently in the Room of Requirements.

"Well it certainly wasn't recently," Hermione giggled at him.

"Well you are," Ron said smiling at her. "Kneeing Malfoy… that was bloody brilliant, I don't envy him the pain he's feeling about now."

"Agreed," Harry said with a grin. "He deserved it. Nice one, Hermione."

At that moment they heard a rather loud thump, and all turned to face the direction it had come from. Draco sat on the floor looking amusingly confused as he saw Ron and Harry in the room. Hermione couldn't help but grin a bit at the sight, but Harry and Ron stood up immediately, wands drawn.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, looking around in considerable confusion, as the tunnel that had led Draco here had now disappeared.

"None of your business, Potter," Draco snapped. He had not been prepared to have to get Harry and Ron out of the room. "I need a word with Granger, Heads Business, so get out now."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione as if trying to see what she would like them to do. She nodded reassuringly at them and gestured to the door. They left reluctantly, glaring at Draco as they did so.

"If you do anything to hurt her you will regret it," Harry said as they were leaving.

"Is that the best you can do, Potter?" Draco sneered. "Go on, get out. Don't worry about little Granger here, she's in good hands with me."

After they had left, Hermione turned a blazing glare on Draco. "What exactly is it you wish to discuss, Malfoy?" she asked, determined to kick him out as soon as possible.

"Well, you see, it has to do with you as a matter of fact," Draco said, stepping closer to her. She took a step back, gazing at him suspiciously. "I was thinking that, as Heads, we should spend _much_ more time together, you know, to get to know each other, promote… unity, you see."

"Unity?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow as Draco moved closer once more. "I sense that there is a particular type of… _unity_… that you would like to promote."

"You're a very smart girl, Hermione," Draco said, reaching out and pulling her towards him by her hips. He felt her melting into his touch and added in a whisper, "For a mudblood."

Hermione stepped back immediately and stared up at him with a twinkle in her eye. She glanced him over, up and down, and met his gaze once more with a smirk.

"So that's how it's going to be, is it?" she asked, feeling a rush of excitement. Draco had silently challenged her to a game of wit and intellect and she was looking forward to it immensely. Draco annoyed her greatly, but she was also aware of the power that she had over him, whether he knew it or not, and was interested in using it to its full potential.

"Of course," Draco said, smiling an almost genuine smile. "Would you really have it any other way?"

"Not for the world," Hermione grinned, stepping forward once more, and wrapping her arms around Draco's neck. "Now, where were we?"

She put her lips to Draco's neck and began to nibble. He gasped in pleasure, surprising himself as he did so. He had forgotten how delightful it was to have Hermione so near him. He subconsciously pulled her closer to him and gently lifted her chin so she faced him. He stared into her eyes for a brief moment, and saw that they were as clouded with lust as he was sure his were also.

Carried away by the moment, as he found he often was when he was too close to Hermione, he caught her lips in his, and slipped his tongue into her mouth where it battled Hermione's tongue for domination. His moved his hands lightly up her spine causing her to shudder in his arms. This only excited him further, and without realizing what he was doing he pushed her to the couch, lying on top of her, her legs circled around his waist.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as Draco trailed kisses down her throat towards her chest. He moved the material of her school shirt aside slightly so that he could nibble at her collar bone. The feel of his tongue on this very sensitive area of her anatomy caused her to thrust her hips forward involuntarily so that they met with Draco's.

Draco paused for a moment, loving the feel of her body so near his. He was slowly coming to his senses however, remembering how differently her body had come into contact with that same part of his anatomy only hours before. He stood up, leaving a disheveled looking Hermione lying on the couch, staring up at him in some confusion. She was taking a bit longer to register the situation that he had.

"I bet you loved that, didn't you Granger," Draco said harshly. "It must be a real thrill for you to be touched by someone as powerful and important as I am. Mudbloods like you don't get that chance very often, I'm sure."

Hermione sat up and glared at him once more. "Get out, Draco, unless you would like a replay of tonights events," she said. When Draco raised a suggestive eyebrow, she added, "And not of what just happened. I was referring to the events in the Room of Requirement… unless you've forgotten already? No matter, I'd be glad to refresh your memory…"

"That won't be necessary, Granger," Draco said quickly, backing away from her. "I'll be leaving now."

After he had gone, Hermione threw herself on the couch and buried her head in the cushions. What had she been thinking? Hadn't she hurt him earlier because he had used her as his play toy? What in the name of Merlin had she been thinking to allow him to do this to her again?

It didn't matter, she decided. She would prove to Draco that he had feelings for her. She knew he did, there was no denying that. And then, when he was no longer able to pretend he didn't care, she would humiliate him so thoroughly that he would never be able to show his face again. She smirked to herself. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/n: Woot, hooray! Next chapter in a few days. Remember to check out Cheribi161's story it's REALLY GOOD!**

**I feel bad plugging my other story too though… but I'll tell you anyway… Moon Doll and I are writing a Dr/Hr story to the song "Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing, so you should check that out too, it's gonna be really good ;-)**

**So yes. Review por favor… and then go read those stories cuz I can guarantee you'll like them. :-)**

**OH and I totally posted this chapter once before, without putting the thanks in there and I'm SO SORRY so I'm going to do that now real quick. I'm so damned forgetful…**

**Poetic-Flo16:** British boys are so hot! Hehe you should try your accent on one of them… let me know how it goes, maybe you can teach me how… haha :-) Hahaha I'm glad you liked that part, I thought it was SO MUCH FUN even though I did feel a slight bit of guilt writing it… hehe he DID deserve it though… :-) Hehe thanks for reviewing!

**mysteriouscharm: ** Yeah, tell me about it… so long! I'll… make… it… maybe… hehe. :-) I'm glad you liked this chapter! It was fun to write, I kinda liked making her all "grr" or whatever, hehe… it was fun! Thanks for reviewing:-)

**cheribi161:** haha I'm glad you liked the handcuffs too :-D that was most definitely fun :-) Hehe… but I'm not a freak.. nyah:-) YOUR STORY IS AWESOME! Just, er.. just so you know… hehe. :-) But seriously! The suspense is killing me, write more! Hehe I'm such a rude beta… :-)

**DrAcO'sblackrose:** That… sounds like an _excellent_ plan! Hahaha we can stalk the real Tom Felton as long as we PRETEND we're not… er.. ok that made no sense :-) But you know what I mean! Us Draco fans always understand each other. :-D Oh and absolutely not, Pansy doesn't deserve forgiveness. :-) And Ron and Harry most definitely enjoyed the catfight… men… hahaha :-) Hehe thanks for reviewing:-)

**gothicpagan:** I'm glad you liked that chapter! Hehe I thought they deserved it too… mwa ha ha ha:-) Hahahaha I was actually thinking about mudwrestling! I was just trying to think of how to make that work… maybe they'll have to fight again some day when its raining outside hehe! Ron, Harry, and Draco would be most grateful. :-) haha I tried to convince a radio DJ once to give me concert tickets if my friends and I mudwrestled… he was very enthusiastic about the idea, but he didn't have the tickets… siiiiigh so sad… hehe :-)

**sum 1 who kno 1 knows:** Hahaha I'm so glad you liked it! That is exactly how a girl needs to get it done. :-) Thanks so much for reviewing:-)

**PolyesterG:** Hehe thanks, I'm glad you think it's interesting! I really appreciate it, thank you so much for reviewing:-)

**Nicole:** hahahahahaha awwww, I like your username it's fun! But I'll call you Nicole if it makes you feel better. :-) I came back from my Harry Potter HBP break sooner than even I thought… although I am still in shock! I couldn't believe it! It was so amazing and… deep! And… sad! But SO GOOD. Sorry, hehe I'm better now… :-) Oh, and Hermione sends her thanks and says she is grateful for your support, she felt a bit guilty doing it but she feels better now that everyone has rallied around her in support. :-) She says "you go girl" back to you. :-) I'm sorry that your inspiration went away! I hope you find it again! Inspiration disappears so quickly, it makes me sad… pout… hehe but thanks so much for your review:-)

**foreverandever:** Hahahaha I'm glad you liked it! I had so much fun writing that hehehe. :-) I totally loved seeing them get their butts kicked… Draco had a few choice words for me afterwards, but you know how that goes… hehehe. :-) Thanks so much for reviewing:-)

**BoStOnChIcK:** hehe I'm glad you liked it thank you so much for reviewing! Question… your name.. does that mean you like the Red Sox? Because I LOVE THE RED SOX! Hehe just… er.. so you know. I was intrigued by the name you chose and thought I would throw that out there. :-) Thanks for reviewing:-)

**MysticalWillow:** hahaha don't you love siblings? So much fun! My brothers are all moved out, and now I have my own computer thank GOODNESS… but I most certainly remember the days of yelling at them to get the hell off the computer. :-) Good times… hehe:-) Thanks so much for reviewing, and thank you so much again for the idea! You're absolutely right, Ron would _never_ give her up without a fight! Thanks so much:-)


	11. Draco's Thugs and Confusion

**Hey, just so no one worries, I won't say a word about HBP, I don't want to ruin it for anyone. So all my lovely readers, have no fear, I shan't spoil it for you. :-) And I'm terribly sorry this took me so long… I've recently been contemplating moving out, so that's kind of taken up a lot of my time… AND I got a tattoo! And dyed my hair red! So I've been a busy little girl, hehe. I swear, in some lights I could SO look like Ginny Weasley now… weird… Hehe. Ok well here's chapter 11… I do hope you enjoy:-)**  
**And special UBER thanks to my wonderful new Beta Cheribi161! YOU ROCK! Hehe thanks soooooooooo much you're the best! (EVERYONE GO READ CHERIBI161'S STORY! Hehe :-D)**

Ron had left Harry in the Gryffindor common room with the excuse of going to the kitchens to get some food from the house elves. The truth was that he was going to check on Hermione. Hermione… she had been on his mind for some time now. His feelings for her would never seem to go away. He wanted to see if Malfoy was giving her any trouble… well, he would decide what to do if that were the case, but the rough plan was that Malfoy would not leave with such a pretty face if Ron caught him being an asshole.

He was almost to Hermione's dormitory when he saw her. Pansy Parkinson came out of the shadows in yet another miniskirt and low cut shirt. She walked towards him, hips swaying seductively and smirking at him appealingly. He knew that Pansy was very attractive but it was the simple fact that she was still sporting a black eye given by Hermione. As soon as he eyes rested on the black eye, flooding memories of Hermione came back to him and decided to stay on course, to go see Hermione. 

"Hello, Ronald," she said, brushing his cheek gently with the back of her hand. Ron stared at her in confusion, bewildered as to why she was acting friendly to him. He knew that she thought of him as a blood traitor so he became very suspicious. "Don't pretend, love, I know you have a little thing for me, I can see it in your eyes. What say we take a little walk and… get to know each other better?" She took one of her fingers and traced it slowly down his chest.

"I er… can't," Ron said, fishing for an excuse. "I promised Hermione we'd study together."

"Oh, I see," Pansy said, smirking at him. She grabbed him and brought her lips to his ear. "Well would it make you feel better if I told you she was… otherwise engaged at the moment? With Draco, as a matter of fact."

Ron blinked for a moment, taking in this information. "I see," he said slowly. "Well… either way… I did tell her I'd be there." He continued past Pansy, leaving her red faced and angry behind.

"This isn't over, Weasel," she said to herself, glaring at him as he disappeared around a corner. "No one refuses Pansy Parkinson… this is the second time its happened lately and I won't stand for it anymore."

Ron knocked tentatively at Hermione's portrait, not sure if he should intrude. She answered the door and he was taken aback to see that she looked as though she had been crying. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked softly. "Is it Malfoy? Wait til I get my hands on that git…"

"No," Hermione said, pulling away from Ron and smiling affectionately up at him. "He's not a problem anymore."

Ron looked at her warily. "Why not?" he asked.

"I have a plan," she giggled, and pulled him to the couch where she snuggled up next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. He loved the closeness that they were now sharing together. "I know he has a little thing for me, even though he tries to hide it. Well _my_ plan is to make him confess it, and then publicly humiliate him! What do you think?"

"I don't know… how exactly do you plan on making him confess this?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just… you know, messing with his mind a bit," Hermione said, lifting her head up grinning wickedly.

"I don't think its safe," Ron cautioned her, gazing at her intently. "He's dangerous, Hermione, he could hurt you."

"Dangerous," Hermione scoffed placing her head back onto his shoulder. "Believe me Ron, if he tried anything I could take him easy. You know that."

Ron sighed. "I do," he agreed. "But I still worry about you. Besides, I think they're up to something, Pansy just cornered me and started hitting on me…"

"Well, did you consider that she may actually like you?" Hermione asked seriously.

"No, and I'd rather not," Ron said with a smile. "She may be attractive but her personality leaves a lot to be desired."

Hermione giggled. "I'm glad you said that," she said. "If you and her ever got together I think I'd throw myself off the north tower."

"Jealous?" Ron asked in a teasing voice. Hermione looked up at him with a smirk. Ron's heart skipped a beat at their closeness.

"Mmm, maybe," Hermione said, rubbing her nose gently against his. They stared into each others eyes, and Ron moved forward slightly, catching Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for a moment but they were interrupted by another knock at Hermione's portrait.

The two pulled away guiltily, and Hermione stood up quickly, brushing her slightly tousled hair out of her face. She walked to the portrait and opened it. She gasped as she stared at the sight before her. Ron turned around from his position on the couch and his jaw dropped open as he stared at the figure coming into Hermione's room.

Harry bruised and bleeding stumbled through the portrait and collapsed on the floor. Hermione bent down to try and help him up. Ron rushed over and picked Harry up off the floor and carried him to the couch.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Hermione asked, staring at the gruesome sight before her. Harry's entire body was bruised and scraped. His hair framed his mangled face, from his bloody nose to his brusied and swollen lips. It looked like every part of his body was mangled, and bleeding. A large purple bruise was forming right in front of her eyes on his collarbone. Hermione gasped at a particularly large gash in Harry's right arm that was bleeding profusely on her sofa.

"Crabbe and Goyle," Harry mumbled thickly. "They cornered me… I was coming to check on you, Hermione, to make sure Malfoy wasn't giving you any trouble…" He looked at her eyes sliding in and out of focus, to Ron and back again. "Ron what are you doing here, I thought you were going to the kitchens…"

"Er, yeah…" Ron said awkwardly. "Let's not talk about that now. Come on, I'm taking you to see Madame Pomfrey. You stay here, Hermione, you've had a rough night. I'll let you know how he is a little later."

Hermione smiled gratefully at Ron as he helped Harry out of her room. She sighed and walked back to her couch, cleaning it of the blood with a flick of her wand. She sat down and leaned her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

Pansy hitting on Ron, Crabbe and Goyle beating up Harry… Draco was up to something. It was all too convenient, to closely related to be a fluke. She was insulted that Draco thought so little of her intelligence that he would assume she wouldn't connect these incidents.

Needing something to take her mind off of these events for a bit, her eyes focused on her bookcase. She stood up and walked over to it, kneeling on the floor to get a better look at the books on the lower shelves.

"Now that's what I like to see… a girl on her knees," a voice drawled from behind her. (**a/n: someone actually said that to me at work the other day! Can you believe that? How rude! What an asshole! Some people…..)**

Hermione stood up and turned around, coming nose to nose with Draco Malfoy who was, as usual, smirking at her. He leaned against the bookshelf, which he blocked her way of escaping by trapping her in between his arms.

"Draco Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you did not speak to me so disrespectfully," Hermione said, trying unsuccessfully to move away from him.

"Yes, yes," Draco said dismissively. "But what would be the fun in that? After all, I do happen to think that a girl on her knees is quite an attractive sight." He licked his lips suggestively.

"Since when have I cared what you think?" Hermione asked, hating the way her body was reacting to his.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't care, love," Draco said with another smirk. He nuzzled Hermione's cheek and nipped at her jawbone.

"Haven't you had enough for today, Malfoy?" Hermione asked bitterly. Draco looked at her with a grin. Before he could say anything, Hermione continued. "Get out… just go, we have classes early tomorrow."

Draco nibbled her ear one last time for good measure before leaving through the tunnel again. Hermione shook her head and returned to looking at the books on her shelves. She grinned to herself, pleased at her progress. Even though she hated the effect that he had on her but she liked it all the same, she had the upper hand… he was exactly where she wanted him… wasn't he?

If so, why was she unsure of her own feelings towards him? She was supposed to be making him question himself, not the other way around. She had to admit, he _was_ attractive… and she didn't mind terribly that he continued to press her against bookcases and walls… as a matter of fact she rather enjoyed it. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all…

"Of course he is," she scolded herself. "He's a Malfoy, born and bred. That's all he ever will be."

In Draco's room he was lying on his couch, hands behind his head, staring into the fireplace. She really was beautiful… much as he tried to deny it, he was happiest when he was near her. Her scent was intoxicating, it made him think of a warm summer day by the lake…

What was he thinking? He mentally slapped himself. She was a filthy mudblood… he had said it a million times and he'd say it again. Either way, there was nothing he could do. His plan had already been set in motion… it was only a matter of time before Pansy seduced the Weasel, and Harry was already in the hospital wing, from what he had heard. He smirked to himself. He was so brilliant.

Yes, only a matter of time before the mudblood was under his control, where he could humiliate her for all the things she had done to him, and, simply for being a mudblood. He looked up as a brown owl flew into his room, dropping a roll of parchment on his lap. He opened it and smirked again as he recognized Pansy's handwriting.

_Everything is under control, love. I know exactly what to do. Luckily I have a store of the potion ready made, and I'll sneak it to him tomorrow in Potions class. Have a good night darling, you know where to find me if you get lonely._

**And I'm done! Hooray, I finally got this chapter out! Hehe hopefully the next one won't take as long… I think I'm pretty much settled now. Everything's calmed down a tish… :-) Ok and thanks again to each of my fantastic reviewers! Here's the personal thank you's:-)**

**PolyesterG:** Oh my gosh you're so nice! I'm glad you liked my chapter, even though it's definitely a poor substitute for the real thing. :-) Oh and no worries, I promise I won't spoil the book for you. :-) Hehe it's SO GOOD you're going to love it! Hehe thank you so much for reviewing! You're so cool:-)

**lil-miz-greenday-911:** hahahaha thank you so much! I dunno about publishing, but it's a nice thought! Hehe you're hilarious! Oh and by the way I absolutely adored your stories! They were fantastic! I left you a couple of reviews telling you how much I loved them! You are a very talented writer! So much fun to read! Thank you so much for your review! You rock! Hehe!

**Poetic-Flo16:** haha I know exactly what you mean about finding it hard to be sexually attracted to him now… I was thinking that as I read the book… but… he's just so damned cute, I can't help myself! Hehehehe! I have a little soft spot for bad boys… what can I say? We all do:-):-)

**AngelicWings16:** Thank you so much! That's so incredibly nice of you! I'm glad you like it, oh my gosh… SO NICE:hug: hehe yay! Thank you so much for reviewing:-)

**DrAcO'sblackrose:** OHhhhhh I KNOW ohmygoodness I'm terrified for Draco! I really went into a stupor after I finished the book, it was crazy! But wow… I'm sure he'll be ok… he HAS to be! Cuz I… uh… Because I said so! Hehehe. :-) Thanks so much for reviewing:-)

**SotB:** Thank you so much for saying all those nice things! I'm glad you don't think they're OOC! I was worried… hehe! Thank you so much! Oh and hehehehe the main reason Harry plays a lesser role is… er… well… I don't like him much…hehe! Shhh don't tell :-) Hehe I mean he's ok… I didn't mind him as much in the last book. Just the first five. :-) Hehe but thanks so much for your review I really appreciate it:-)

**Chandellina:** hahahahaha that's so funny! I'm glad you liked it so much:-):-) Wow… 2 am? Hehe I'm not gonna lie, I've done that before… plenty of times. :-) I'm just flattered that you thought my story was that good! Thank you so much! Hehe thank you so much for reviewing I really appreciate it! You're awesome:-) :-)

**gothicpagan: **hehehe I'm so glad you liked it! You're right, I should have made her kicked him in the nuts again… hehe that was just too much fun… :-):-) Oh my goodness you're right! Mud would have been so simple in the RoR! Grrrrr…. maybe I'll have to stage a second fight after all… haha mudwrestling would be so fun to write about:ponders: hmmmmmm :-):-) Hehe but thanks so much for reviewing, I'm so glad you like the story! You're so much fun! Thank you:-)

**peachy keen:** haha to be perfectly honest I've never understood why people make Hermione goth. I mean… ok yes, it is fanfiction, so they can do what they like… but… but… :pout: siiigh. Hehe… I dunno, I could never bring myself to do that. I mean, it's ok that they do… but not me. :-) And actually there are some good stories like that, it's just not my style. I'm glad you like that I don't do that though! Hehe that makes me happy! You're so nice, I love it! Thank you so much for reviewing:-)

**foreverandever: **awww that's so nice of you to say! I'm glad you like my version. :-D OH and Snape is so gorgeous… I so agree. :-):-) OHhhhh and I KNOW when I read the part about Draco crying it made me cry! For real! There was a tear! Hehehe! But no really… oh my gosh that was so sad! It made me love him even more:crying again: AUuuuuuughhhhhh hehehe ok I'm better now I think… :sniffle: hehe thanks so much for reviewing:-) :-)

**pottergurl101:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it:-) You are so nice! Thank you so much for reviewing:-) :-)

**Psyco Faerie: **hehe thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! Hehe I hope you like this one too:-)

**xxcutiepiexx: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Hehe and yes, I apologize for taking so long… hehe I need to work on that… I updated so quickly in the beginning! Hehe! I'll try and do better. :-):-) Oh and we absolutely forgive Draco for anything he does… he's just too damn cute! Hehehehe :-) Hehe thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it:-)

**cheribi161 (my brand new beta!): **YOU ROCK MY SOX! Hehehehe thanks so much for reviewing! Don't worry, it wasn't your fault… silly spam blocks everything :-D :-D Hehe and thanks so much for beta-ing for me! You're AWESOME!

**Thanks so much everyone! You guys are awesome, you make me so happy:blush: Eeeek! Hehe yay! Read and review por favor:-)**


	12. Another Detention and a Shock

**A/n: Hooray!**

Ron came into Potion's class late the following morning. Hermione glanced at him reproachfully as he took his seat next to her. He grinned at her sheepishly, so absorbed by her eyes that he didn't even notice that Snape was giving him a detention for his tardiness.

"Do you understand Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked, glaring at Ron. "Tonight at 8pm in my office."

Ron simply nodded and waited for Snape to walk away before turning back to Hermione. "Harry's still in the hospital wing," he explained. "Madame Pomfrey says he needs a bit more rest. He'll be fine, but he lost a lot of blood, so she wants to keep a close eye on him for a couple more days."

"Oh my," Hermione said, her honey brown eyes wide. "I'm so glad he's going to be ok… did she say how many days he would have to stay?"

"Miss Granger, perhaps you would like to join Mr. Weasley in detention?" Snape suggested icily. "Seeing as you won't stop talking while I am trying to teach."

"I'm sorry professor, it's just that we're worried about Harry, you see-" Hermione began, looking up at Snape pleadingly.

"I do not care what it is that you are discussing," Snape cut in. "Mr. Potter will be fine, I am sure, regardless of whether you two discuss his health in my class. You will come to detention tonight at 8 as well."

"Yes Professor," Hermione sighed. She had already gotten more detentions in just a few weeks than she had in her entire time at Hogwarts, and that disturbed her. Ron grinned at her as if reading her thoughts. She glared at him, but she wasn't really upset. If she had to have a detention, at least it was with Ron.

"Today we're going to brew a simple sleeping draught," Snape was saying as he paced back and forth in front of the class. "Work in pairs, each of you will try the potion after it is completed. I will wake each of you up after you have taken it. You may choose your own partners except for Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger, you will of course be working with the Head Boy. And Mr. Weasley… with Miss Parkinson, I think." He smiled at the pair of friends mischievously. "You may begin."

Ron grimaced at Hermione as he made his way to sit with Pansy, who was smiling at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Hermione's face turned into a grimace and a look of disgust as Draco sat on the bench beside her.

Draco winked at her as he sat down. "How are you today, love?" he asked with a grin. "Did you miss me?"

"Draco, I'd love nothing more than to make our potion in silence, do you understand?" Hermione said coldly, staring him in the eyes.

"Why so angry, love?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Why am I so angry?" Hermione demanded. "I am angry because your friends attacked Harry in the hallway last night and now he is stuck in the hospital wing for a few days. And here you are, with the nerve to act like nothing is wrong, like you had nothing to do with it! Give me some bloody credit, Malfoy, I'm not an innocent little girl, I know you're up to something."

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco sneered. "Why the bloody hell would I go out of my way to make your life miserable?"

"I can think of a few reasons," Hermione mumbled. She had toned her anger down a bit, remembering slightly too late that she was supposed to be seducing him, not turning him away. It was too late to fix it right then, so she decided silence would be best. "Let's just get this over with."

They continued working on their potion in silence, although Draco took every opportunity to annoy her the entire time. He was continually leaning over her shoulder so close to her that whenever she turned around too quickly she would bump foreheads with him. Although it was painful, he found it extremely amusing, especially when Hermione glared at him, her cheeks blazing red.

"Everyone should now be finished with their potion," Snape announced. "One person try it now, and I will come around and wake you up."

Hermione lifted her tiny goblet of potion to her lips, eyeing Draco warily as she took a sip. _If he messed anything up…_ were her last thoughts before everything went blank. She awoke to a pleased looking Snape standing over her with his wand out.

"This potion seems to be in order," Snape said with a respectful nod to Draco and Hermione. "You two may leave." He then moved over to where Ron was nodding off next to Pansy, who had a smug look on her face.

"Don't you have to try the potion too?" Hermione asked, confused.

"If he didn't say anything, I'm not going to," Draco answered, gesturing for her to walk in front of him. She looked at him, surprised at his chivalry. She understood the reason a moment later in the corridor when she felt Draco's hand collide sharply and painfully with her rear.

"Draco Malfoy, did you just _spank_ me?" Hermione demanded, staring at him with a mixture of shock and amusement. She masked her enjoyment because she did rather enjoy it, to say the least.

"I believe I did, Hermione Granger," Draco said with a smirk. "What, pray tell, are you going to do about it?"

She only stared at him in disbelief. He smirked again and turned and walked off. He came to a dead stop moments later when a sharp pain coursed through _his_ rear. He faced Hermione with a huge grin on his face.

"My my, Hermione," he said in amusement. "You've got a rather powerful arm there. I suppose it's from lifting all those books…I like it rough… Looks like being a bookworm pays off after all."

Hermione glared at him and walked away, flipping her long hair over her shoulder as she did so. When she was sure Draco couldn't hear her, she giggled to herself. Who would have thought she would have ever spanked Draco Malfoy?

She shook her head and continued back to her dormitory. When she got there she lay down on her couch and read a book, thinking of her upcoming detention with Ron later that night.

They had been through so much together over the years… her, Ron, and Harry. She cared about both of them more than she could say, but lately there had been something different about Ron. It was the way he touched her, smiled at her, and most especially that brief kiss from the other day.

They hadn't discussed it after it had happened, but Hermione desperately wanted to. She felt giddy at the thought of what had happened between them, and she had to admit she was interested in possibly sharing another kiss similar to the one from the night before, although perhaps a bit longer. At these thoughts a group of rowdy butterflies made their way into her stomach, fluttering around for several moments.

But then again, thoughts about Ron and their little kiss made Hermione think of Draco. Everything was so confusing because as soon as she found her feelings for Ron, her feelings for Draco never ceased but instead came back in full force. She didn't want to have feelings for Draco, she knew that to do so would ruin her plan, as well as put her heart on the line, and she was quite sure she wasn't ready to do that.

Several hours later she made her way to Snape's office once more for her detention. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Ron sitting in a chair in front of Snape's desk, staring dreamily off into space. She smiled at him and he gave her one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen in return. She blushed and sat in the chair next to him.

"Tonight you two will be cleaning up the potion supplies closet," Snape said, a twisted grin on his face. "It will get a bit messy, but you won't be needing gloves."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, receiving yet another crooked smile from Snape, who must have been feeling particularly malicious that evening. He shooed them out of his office, and once the door closed behind them Hermione turned to Ron, with anger etched on every line of her face.

"Can you believe him?" she raged. "No gloves even! Who knows what some of those ingredients could do to our skin! We're going to end up in the hospital wing with Harry! That'll be just wonderful, how on earth will I get all my homework done then?"

"You'll be alright, Hermione," Ron said consolingly, gazing dreamily at her once again. "I'll handle the ingredients we aren't sure of. After all, it's a beautiful evening, isn't it? We shouldn't let a little detention spoil it."

Hermione smiled shyly at him. They finally reached the supply closet, and he opened the door so they could go in. They were greeted by the awful stench of the ingredients, some of which Hermione preferred not to think about. The supply closet was lined with row after row of jars. Some of the labels were peeling, some were caked and dirty with dust. Others had never been opened, and some were so old that the glass had begun to decay because the contents inside had been sitting on the dark gloomy shelf for so long.

"You seem to be in a surprisingly good mood, Ron," Hermione began tentatively, as they sorted through the bottles of ingredients, checking to see if any were cracked or leaking. She looked up at him to see his reaction. "Is there any particular reason?"

"As a matter of fact there is," Ron said, putting down a large, leaking bottle of what looked like fish eyes. He looked Hermione directly in the eye with such an intense look that she turned away, intimidated and excited all at once.

"Hermione, have you ever met someone that just took your breath away?" Ron asked, still gazing into her eyes. She turned to meet his gaze, blushing profusely. "You know, someone you just feel like you can be yourself around… and maybe you didn't notice them for a while, but all of a sudden it just hits you like a broomstick, and you have to call yourself names for not noticing how beautiful they were before?"

"Something like that, yes," Hermione replied nervously. She couldn't believe this was happening! Ron felt the same way about her that she did about him… she was so excited, but now she was unsure of how to act.

"I've finally found someone," Ron said, grinning widely. "I just had to tell you. I couldn't wait to tell you. Hermione, you're going to be so happy."

"Oh, I am, Ron, I am!" Hermione giggled excitedly. She didn't know what to say, Ron was really going to finally confess his true feelings about her. She inhaled a deep breath and waited anxiously.

"I'm so glad!" Ron said, hugging her tight. He then held her at arms length and looked into her eyes warmly, his eyes never faltering, his blue eyes connecting with her honey brown ones. "Hermione… I'm in love with Pansy!"

**Much much much thanks to my fantastic wonderful awesome beta Cheribi161! You are sooooooooo awesome! Everyone should go read her story, it's amazing… every chapter surprises me even more, she's a genius! And hilarious! Read it, you'll enjoy it!**

**mysteriouscharm:** Aww, I'm sorry you think he's creepy! I suppose he does have a tendency towards "eekness" but he's still so cute. :-) I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing:-)

**cheribi161 (_OMG my wonderful awesome cooltastic beta!_):** THAT IS SO AWESOME that we're each others betas hehehehehe! It's so awesome! You're the coolest beta ever, I'm so glad you agreed to help:-D:-D:-D It's always hard starting a story and putting it out there for people to read, but I'm SO glad you did because your story is awesome, and reading it totally makes my day EVERY day! You're awesome!

**Moon Doll (my fantastic co-author!):** Awww thanks so much! I really appreciate it:-) :-) I love your story too, I can't wait for more! You're are so fun:-)

**Poetic-Flo16:** Hahahaha cops is a fantastic show! So addicting… I swear one day I'm going to be on that show… I'll be watching myself in prison, laughing my ss off… hehe:ahem: I mean no… I'm a good girl… :cough cough: hehe! OH yeah dude, the whole bookcase/wall thing really… really… yeah, I like it hehe! OOooh I totally know what you mean about Ron/Rupert! So cute! His goofy little grin… eek, I love it:-) I just wanna eat him up! Hehehe… :-)

**Pysco Faerie:** I totally had an evil smile on my face when I was writing that chapter… this one as well… hehehe…. :-):-) You know me too well! Hahaha! thanks so much for reviewing:-)

**pottergirl101:** Oh my goodness! Ripping your hair out of your head doesn't sound very pleasant… so to keep you from doing that, here's another chapter, specially for you:-) hehe! I'm so glad you like it though:-) Thanks for reviewing! And I'll try and update quickly so you don't harm yourself! Hehe:-)

**ThePinkSpider:** Ohhh I'm so sorry! Thank you for telling me, I had no idea we weren't supposed to do that… I see other people do it all the time, so I didn't know. Ok, well I will most certainly not do that again! Hehe! Thank you very much for telling me, and being nice about it too:-) I'm glad you like my story! Thank you so much for the review:-)

**gothicpagan:** I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long for that chapter… I feel badly about it, sometimes I get so distracted… But I want to finish this story before I go back to school, so that means I'll be updating more frequently. I hope! Hehe:-) I am glad you like my story, that means so much to me! Haha Crabbe and Goyle _are_ idiots… it's so much fun to make fun of them! And as of right now, I'm formulating a way for Hermione to kick Pansy's ass again… mwa ha ha ha:-) Hehe thanks so much for your review:-)

**xxcutiepiexx:** Awww happy birthday! I'm so glad my story got updated in time! Yay that's so exciting, did you have a good birthday:-) Hahahahaha awwwwww your poor friends! That's so funny, you left them to read the story? I feel so special:-):-) I hope they aren't mad anymore. :-) Hehe thanks so much for the review! I hope you had an absolutely fan_tastic_ birthday:-)

**BoStOnChIcK:** I'm glad you liked my chapter:-) :-) I hope you like this one too:-) Oohhhh that's so fantastic that you're a Boston fan! I love them so much too! I always argue with my friends because they're Oriole's fans (blah blah blah) and my brother's roommate is a Yankees fan (grrrrrr) so I always laugh at them when we kick their asses :-D But really, I'm a nice person… :ahem: hehe! I'll shut up now though… thank you so much for your review:-)

**unnamed-x21:** I'm so glad you like my story! That's so nice of you to say that its one of the best, oh my goodness you're so nice! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! You're SO NICE oh my gosh I'm all fuzzy! Yay:-)

**GangstaSeuss (the coolest name ever! Hehe!):** Hahaha I'm glad you enjoyed the mental slapping:-) :-) I think I have a habit of writing that frequently but I usually take it out when I revise… I must have skipped one this time hehe! But if you liked it, then cool, I might not second guess myself next time:-) Hehe yay, that makes me happy:-) Hahahaha be careful, spinning in chairs can be dangerous! I usually fall off when I try… hehe… d'oh:-) Hehe I'm glad you like how many plots are going on! It's beginning to confuse me… hehe! Awwww silly house elves mixing up wine and grape juice again? They have a bad habit of doing that! I think we should say something about it… maybe… maybe Draco could have a chat with us… :-D Hehe thanks so much for your review! I adore you, you always make my day:-)

**sarklover826:** I'm glad you enjoyed reading it:-) I love Draco and Hermione together too, it's just so… not supposed to happen that its fantastic:-) They'd be so cute together… they'd never get bored, that's for sure! Hehe:-) Hehe, you have a point about the Harry/Pansy thing… I didn't even think about that! I dunno, I just have that little soft spot for Ron hehe:-) I may find someone for Harry… but he's kinda a background character in my story so I dunno yet… is that weird? That he's a background character? Hehe! I dunno:-) Thanks so much for your review:-)

**foreverandever:** Yeah, can you believe someone _actually_ had the balls to say that? I was not happy… but hey, whatcha gonna do right:-) OOOH you guessed what Pansy's up to! Hooray! In honor of this, I will follow my in my beta's footsteps and give you a **_Virtual cookie!_** That's so cool, that makes me happy:-) :-) Have no fear, Hermione will put Pansy in her place. :-D Mwa ha ha ha… Thanks so much for your review!

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**


	13. Research, Pansy's Plan, & Snape's Shock

**All right everyone, I send my most humble apologies. Words cannot express how terrible it has been for me to be separated from the wonderful world of FF, but sadly I have had no other choice as my sophomore year of college has been pure hellish distraction. Homework upon homework has had me book ridden for weeks. I admit that there was about a month before school started that I hadn't posted, and sadly there is no explanation for that, however, had I known school would be this crazy, I would have posted this long before I started classes.**

**Once again I do send my most humble apologies, I hope you accept, and continue to read this story. I will try to update more frequently but there can be no guarantees, sadly. I have a huge exam this Monday, so I may not be able to write for another week or so, but I will do my best.**

**Before I begin, however, I would like to once again thank my beta, Cherbi161 for being SO AMAZINGLY COOLTASTIC and helping me sort through all these damn snargles with continual helpage through use of asspads. :-) Thanks for being the coolest beta EVER!**

**Enough of my rambling, here is the next chappie. :-)**

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed later that night sobbing into her pillows. She was frustrated to no end, because of many things, but mostly because of the fact that she was spending yet another evening in her dormitory crying. What was wrong with her? She couldn't understand it. First Draco was confusing her by acting interested and then insulting her, and now Ron, the man she thought she could trust above all others, had confessed his love for _Pansy Parkinson_…

Earlier in the year she might not have been as disturbed by this confession as she was now. But the simple fact that Ron had led her on that entire year and then turned around and done something so completely against the way he had been acting shattered her trust in him. She no longer knew what to think or who to trust.

She lifted her head off of her soft, silk pillows and sniffled loudly. She wiped the tears from under her eyes with the edge of the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. She finally knew who she could talk to about this and she was surprised at herself for not thinking of him sooner.

She hurried out of her dormitory and made her way to the hospital wing to find Harry. She hadn't seen him since the day before when Ron had taken him to Madame Pomfrey, and because of this Hermione was sure Madame Pomfrey would let her see him, even if it was slightly later than the nurse usually preferred.

She was right of course. All she had to do was be her charming self, and the tears in her eyes caused Madame Pomfrey to take the stern look off her face and let Hermione in. Harry was awake when she stepped up to his bed, and he smiled at her brightly when he recognized her.

"Hermione, it's about time you came to see me," Harry teased. The smile slid off his face when he noticed Hermione's expression. His eyes flew from her chapped lips to her red puffy eyes "What's the matter, Hermione? Is it Malfoy again? You really need to stop worrying about him, he doesn't do anything but cause trouble."

"It's not Draco," Hermione sniffled, smiling in spite of herself. "It's Ron."

Harry looked at her strangely. To be perfectly honest, he was confused. He had seen the two of them lately and how they acted around each other. He had always known about Ron's feelings for Hermione, but lately he had been detecting some feelings on Hermione's part as well. If this were the case, what could be the problem? He waited for her to go on.

"He's in love with Pansy," Hermione burst out, looking at Harry for his reaction.

He stared at her for a moment, not sure he had heard right. "Pansy?" he repeated in utter confusion and disbelief. "Pansy Parkinson? What makes you think that?"

Hermione explained the story to him and he listened with interest. When she finished he was silent for a moment, still thinking. He looked up at Hermione intently.

"That can't be right," he said quietly.

"What do you mean it can't be right, Harry, I heard him say it!" Hermione said, frustrated.

"No, Hermione," Harry argued. "I know he's not in love with her because he's in love with you. He's told me so a million times. Something's wrong. If he's in love with Pansy… no, Hermione, I think this has something to do with Crabbe and Goyle attacking me. Pansy must have done something to Ron. You said they were working together in Potions today?"

"Yes," Hermione said, finally realizing something. "Do you think… do you think she slipped something into the sleeping draught?"

"That's my guess," Harry said. "Is there some way we can find out?"

"I'll go to the library first thing tomorrow morning," Hermione said excitedly. With Harry's explaination and reassurance she began to feel extremely better, and a little bit foolish for thinking that Ron would have anything to do with that cow Pansy.

"I'll join you," Harry said. "Madame Pomfrey is letting me out tomorrow morning after breakfast. We'll find something to help Ron."

"Thank you so much, Harry," Hermione said, swooping down and hugging her friend. "I knew I'd feel better if I came to see you. You're the best."

* * *

"Just make sure she's there tonight," Pansy said, massaging Draco's shoulders as she whispered into his ear. Draco rolled his eyes. He still couldn't figure out how she had managed to get in his room in the first place, but she had done so about 15 minutes ago while he was taking a nap. She was straddling his back at the moment, and although he did enjoy the feel of her thighs against his sides, he had been enjoying his nap until she interrupted.

"She'll be there, Pansy," Draco drawled irritably into his pillow. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying," Pansy snapped. "Even if I were worrying, it would be for good reason. I am beginning to doubt your intentions for the mudblood."

Draco tried to turn his head to look back at her but decided it was too much effort. "I don't understand what you mean," he mumbled. "I have nothing but the worst of intentions for Hermione."

"Hermione?" Pansy spat, disgusted. "You call her by her first name?"

Draco was unsure of how to answer this. He _had_ called her Hermione, there was no way he could deny that, but he couldn't even understand himself why he had done it. "I have to treat her with respect to her face," he said uncertainly. He knew that his answer was less than mediocre. "I have to practice, so I don't slip and call her mudblood to her face. That would ruin the entire plan."

"Whatever you say, Draco love," Pansy said doubtfully, sliding off his bed. "I am going to collect the Weasel. Remember. Don't be late."

Draco looked out of the corner of his eye as he heard the portrait close to make sure she had really left. He sighed to himself and turned over so he was lying on his back, his icy eyes closed. He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it into a delightful blonde mess. He honestly didn't know what to think of Hermione. He had to admit she was beautiful but it was hard to reconcile himself to this considering he had hated her for so long.

Besides, he was suspicious of why she had been so accepting of his advances lately. If he had dared to spank her the previous year, he was certain that she would have hexed him a dozen times before he would have been able to take a single step. She must be up to something. That was the only explanation. He smiled to himself.

"Who's seducing whom?" He wondered aloud, with a smirk.

* * *

Hermione rounded the corner that led to her room and saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing outside, leaning beside her portrait. She raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to explain his presence.

"Granger," Draco said, nodding at her.

"Malfoy," Hermione replied. "Now that we're done acknowledging each other's presence, would you care to _explain_ yours?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I was rather hoping we might go for a walk," he answered, giving her his trademark smirk.

"Why do I not trust you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea," Draco said smoothly, taking her hand in his and leading her back the way she had come from. He held her arm firmly against his chest, running his fingers across her skin in circular motions.

"What exactly is it that you want?" Hermione asked. She tried to ask it in a friendly way, remembering her plan, but her voice still sounded angry. Draco looked at her, amused.

"Simply the pleasure of your company," he answered, continuing to lead her along the dark corridors. "We haven't spent enough time together."

"We've been working together in potions," Hermione pointed out saucily.

"True enough," Draco agreed gallantly. "However, I was hoping we could spend more time together on a personal level, rather than simply business."

"Why the sudden interest, Draco dear, after so many years of arguing?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"I find your attitude slightly hurtful," Draco said, placing a hand over his heart in an attempt to look pained. "And if you'll pay closer attention, you'll realize that this interest really isn't all that sudden. We've been quite civil almost this entire school year."

"Civil?" Hermione scoffed. "Is that what you call you using me and me kneeing you in the nuts? Because that's not the word I would typically use to describe our particular attentions towards each other."

Draco laughed softly. "Perhaps civil isn't the right word after all," he conceded, and squeezed her hand lightly, almost lovingly. "Friendly competition sounds much more like our situation, do you agree with that?"

Hermione smiled and looked down at her feet. "That I do agree with," she said softly.

"I have noticed another sort of attention though, more of a tension, I suppose," Draco said caressingly, coming to a stop. Hermione looked up at him as his arms came to rest on her hips. "A very deep, intense anxiety between us, very heated, very passionate." He stared deeply into her eyes, teasing her almost. "Tell me you don't feel it too." He roughly but passionately traced the front of her throat, causing her to lean her head back, partly to keep from choking and partly out of pleasure.

This sort of rough stimulation excited her, she enjoyed a challenge, and she wanted to see how she matched up to Draco Malfoy physically. She met his fierce gaze, and returned it with equal aggression. He brought his lips forcefully onto hers, and within moments she felt a rush of his blood in her mouth. It tasted like heaven.

The two were awakened out of their semi-violent reverie by noises similar to those they had been making moments ago. Hermione looked over to see what the ruckus was and felt her heart drop into her stomach when she saw Pansy and Ron stumble into the corridor, Pansy's hands unzipping Ron's pants.

Hermione felt like screaming, she felt like hitting Pansy, Ron, or both. She was so confused, moments before she had been taken in by Draco's sweet seduction, but in this moment all she could think of was Ron with that slut. She turned out of Draco's arms, he followed her all the way back to her room, occasionally reaching out and trying to slow her down, to hold on to her and tell her she would be alright, but she always wrenched out of his grasp. Finally they reached her portrait and she scurried in, slamming it shut behind her so he could not enter.

He sighed and leaned against the wall outside their portraits. Of course he had brought her to that place on purpose, he had to stick to the plan or Pansy would be extremely angry, and possibly write to his father, which might put Hermione in danger. Why did he care if Hermione were in danger? Not even he could explain it, but there was something about her lately. Something about the way she smelled, walked, tasted…

He shook himself of these thoughts and entered his dormitory. The tunnel between their rooms crossed his mind briefly, and he considered going over to her room to console her, but decided against it. She was in one of her moods, and had obviously not wanted to discuss it with him, so Merlin only knew what she may have done to that tunnel to ensure he wouldn't be coming through any time soon. She would talk to him when she was ready. In the mean time, he would just sit back, wait, and try not to care too much.

* * *

The next morning, as promised, Harry accompanied Hermione to the library. They pored through books and books on love potions, trying to discover definite symptoms, and if it would even be possible for someone to slip it into another potion without changing the quality of the original potion. Hermione was becoming more and more depressed by the minute and Harry had no idea what he could do to calm her down.

"I just don't understand!" Hermione practically shouted, slamming a book shut. Madame Pince sent an evil glare her way, and Hermione immediately quieted down. Harry suppressed a smirk and returned to the book he was looking through.

"Hey, what about this," he said, pointing at a passage. "'The Love Potion is specifically designed to be indistinguishable from any other potions. It can be brewed so that it takes on the same color, density, and other physical attributes of any liquid that it is distributed into. This ensures that neither the potion drinker nor anyone around will know that what is being consumed is not completely what it appears'."

"Well that answers our question," Hermione said, brightening up a little bit. "It is definitely _possible_ that she slipped a love potion into the sleeping draught, but we still have no proof."

"We aren't finished looking yet," Harry said soothingly. "We may still come across something. And if we don't find any definite proof we can always slip her some veritaserum." He grinned wickedly at her and Hermione couldn't help but laugh, rewarded by another angry look from the librarian.

"Come on, let's get some lunch real quick," Hermione whispered. "I know you well enough to know you think better on a full stomach."

"Hey now, who found that passage about the love potions…" Harry said, grinning at her. Hermione laughed and the two of them headed to lunch. He loved seeing her smiling again. It had broken his heart when she had come to him crying two days in a row. It had happened again this morning, right before he was released.

Hermione had rushed into the hospital wing in tears once again, and explained the whole story to him, even though he didn't understand most of it through her sobs. He got the gist though, something about Ron and Pansy getting frisky in the same corridor where she and Draco were doing the very same thing. That thought amused Harry, but he tried not to show it. He cared about Hermione very much, and could understand why she would be very confused at the moment, but it was still interesting for him to try and comprehend her womanly emotions.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Harry saw Hermione's eyes wander over towards the Slytherin table where Pansy and Ron sat in a seemingly permanent lip-lock. He rolled his eyes and patted Hermione's back gently.

"About that Veritaserum…" Hermione said quietly, giving Harry a determined look. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you up to raiding Snape's potions cabinet again?"

"For supplies?" Harry asked doubtfully. "Why don't we just see if he has it already brewed?"

"He would notice that missing," Hermione argued. "This way it's less obvious, and will create less suspicion. It's less likely he'll notice a few supplies missing."

"True," Harry conceded. "All right, well you have to keep him distracted."

"Agreed," Hermione said with a smirk.

* * *

The next day in Potions Hermione delayed putting her supplies away until everyone else had already done so. Draco looked at her strangely and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"I just have a quick question for Professor Snape, Malfoy," she said sharply. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Draco shrugged and walked away. Hermione had been very distant the whole class period, mostly staring off at Pansy and Ron. He had to admit, it was making him sick too, but she really just needed to get over it. He had never had a problem distracting women before, why was Granger so different? It seemed like he had her exactly where he wanted her, and then she went off about Ron again. This plan was a bit harder than he had originally thought.

When everyone had finally left the room, leaving Hermione and Snape alone, she stood up and walked towards his desk, swaying her hips gently as she did so. Snape looked up at her warily, unsure of how to react to this strange behavior from one of his least favorite students.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" he asked coldly as she reached his desk.

"Yes, actually you can, professor," Hermione said throatily, bending over the desk and staring intensely into his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry sneak into Snape's supply closet and smirked to herself. "I have a question about… love potions."

"Love… potions?" Snape said uncertainly.

"Yes, love potions," Hermione continued. "I was just wondering, aren't they nearly imperceptible to detection from other liquids? For example, they can camouflage themselves, correct?"

"They can be charmed to do so, yes," Snape agreed hurriedly. "However I would not recommend trying anything, as you can get in a lot of trouble for-"

"Oh relax, professor," Hermione said with a wicked smile. She walked around the desk and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging his back. "You're so tense, Severus."

"Miss Granger, I really don't think-" Snape began, trying to get away from her. Hermione saw Harry peek out of the supply closet as if ready to leave. Snape began to turn in that direction and Hermione forced him back on the desk, massaging him even harder, giggling at Harry's dropped jaw.

"Don't fight me, Severus," she whispered hotly into his ear. She motioned Harry with her eyes to leave. As soon as he disappeared into the hallway, she removed herself from Severus. "Fine, you're no fun." She pouted at him, and skipped out of the room, leaving an awed and disturbed Severus Snape behind her.

* * *

**Now, I have heard from my beta, who heard from one of her reviewers that thanking the reviewers seperately is no longer allowed. Anyone's input on this situation would be much appreciated, I feel terrible for not thanking each and every one of you, since you have continually supported me through this story, but if it's a new rule, I'm afraid I must stop, or they might delete my account, and I'm not sure, but I think that might upset a few of you. :-( So if anyone has any information on that, please let me know.**

**In the mean time, I want to thank you all… I suppose together… for the wonderful reviews you have left me, you guys are amazing, amazing writers and people. Thank you so much for your reviews, I appreciate them, and hope to hear more from all of you. :-)**

**Another chappie up ASAP. Love to all!**


	14. Sexual Healing

**Hello again everyone! I hope you all had a fabulous holiday season, and continue to do so as it progresses for the next 12-ish hours. hehe. I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Cherbi161 for... er... well, for beta-ing... hehe. And also for writing the fantastic sex scene that this chappie ends with. She has such a talent... and I am really quite terrible at writing sex scenes, so I truly and heartfelt-ly thank her for writing it for me and making my story complete. :hugs Cherbi161:**

**So, to reiterate... there is a sex scene in this chappie, so if you are offended by these things please please do not read it,I would hate to have my story deleted. I would truly cry.**

**All that aside... enjoy! hehehe**

* * *

"The Veritaserum should be ready in a few weeks," Harry said to Hermione. They had just finished adding the last ingredients to the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Once its ready, how are we going to sneak it to Pansy?"

"At dinner," Hermione said mischievously. "I'll simply walk over to the Slytherin table to have a chat with Ron, and while I'm distracting everyone, I'll tip the potion into Pansy's drink. Then I'll make her explain herself in front of everyone in the Great Hall."

Harry grinned. "You really do get more and more evil every day, Hermione," he said.

Hermione smirked at him. "Yes, well, I do try." she said with a wink. "I'm going to head back to my room now, get some sleep before I start homework. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"All right," Harry agreed. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks, Harry," Hermione exited the bathroom and headed quickly for her room, hoping to get there before anyone waylaid her. She still wasn't in the mood after the whole Ron incident the previous day.

Peace and quiet, however, were not in the near future for Hermione. She heard a noise from behind her and before she could turn around to see who it was, she was pushed into an empty classroom by a pair of very strong arms. The door closed behind her and her captor, and she turned quickly, wand at the ready, to face Draco Malfoy.

"I don't feel like dealing with you right now, Malfoy," Hermione said bitterly, putting her wand back inside her robes.

"Oh, come on darling, you like it, just admit it," Draco whispered seductively into her ear, pushing her against the stone wall. Hermione could feel herself giving in to his seductive charm, and was frustrated with herself for it. "There's something you need to tell me, love," he said, nipping her ear sharply. He placed his hands in her robe, and his fingers under her shirt hem, making circular motions on the sensitive skin above her hips.

Hermione moaned softly, entranced by his touch, and murmured a barely audible, "Yes?" waiting for him to continue his train of thought. Before he did so, he took one hand from under her shirt and traced her jaw line roughly, causing her to lean her head back. Draco stared in awe at the neck exposed before him once again, almost clueless as to what was happening. He was being taken in by her again, and he was enjoying the feeling.

Hermione looked at him and smiled to see his face in such peaceful adoration of her. She was surprised, however, as it was a look of intense confusion as well as pleasure at her proximity. To lessen his confusion, she decided it would be beneficial to kiss him, thinking that might clear a few things up. She placed her hands gently in his hair, and pulled him, much less gently, to her, stopping when their faces were no more than an inch apart. He winked at her and barely gave her a chance to smile in response before he placed his lips to hers.

"As I was saying," Draco began, moving his attention to nibbling her neck so he could talk more easily while still enjoying Hermione to the fullest. "I would greatly like to know why it is you act this way with me when you are obviously still attracted to the Weasel."

Hermione instantly stopped responding to his actions at the mention of this controversy she had been having with herself. Draco pulled back to look into her eyes, intending to frighten her with a look of pure disdain, when he saw a small tear in her beautiful eyes. His face immediately became one of concern, and he pulled her to him in a tight hug, comforting her as her tears began to fall more readily.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Draco said softly. Hermione sniffed, and smiled up at him, her face streaked with tears. He brushed them aside.

"It's ok," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "It's not a big deal really, sometimes I just get really jealous, you know? If I wasn't so worried that…" Here she stopped, not wanting to tell Draco she suspected Pansy had given Ron a love potion.

"Worried about what?" Draco persisted. Hermione shook her head.

"Never mind," she said. "I'm going to get some sleep for a bit. Will you walk me back to my room?"

Draco agreed, and the two left the classroom together, both happier than they had been in several weeks. Unknown to the two of them, Pansy happened to be walking in the same corridor, and saw them walking together. She took careful note of Draco's smile, observing that she had never seen him look so peaceful. She knew she would have to do something to find out what exactly was going on.

* * *

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle met in the Slytherin common room to discuss the situation. Crabbe and Goyle seemed somewhat confused as to why Draco wasn't there.

"He's part of the plan, why isn't he here?" Crabbe asked.

"Won't he be angry that we didn't include him?" Goyle said, sounding afraid.

Pansy laughed remorselessly. "This meeting is _about_ darling Draco," she informed them icily. "That is why he was not included. I believe we may have a problem. Draco seems to be becoming more and more friendly with our young mudblood, and I fear that he may soon forget the plan. Crabbe and Goyle, you continue with your part of the plan. I am going to owl my parents for some veritaserum, so that I can find out what is truly on Draco's mind. Do you understand what I'm asking you?"

* * *

Harry found Ron sprawled out on his bed in their dormitory, sleeping peacefully. Harry shook him awake, and Ron glared up at Harry, blinking furiously, waiting for Harry's face to come into focus.

"What's the problem, mate?" Ron asked in confusion, sitting up.

"I need to know what the deal is with you and Pansy," Harry demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you acting like this?" Harry asked. "You obviously had feelings for Hermione, but one day you just start hanging around her. It's suspicious."

"Hermione?" Ron asked, surprised. "Well, sure, mate, but bloody hell, she was never interested in me, so I just gave up. Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I bloody well can!" Harry practically shouted. "You can't pretend you didn't know she cared, she's been crying ever since she saw you and Pansy."

"Well, I'm sorry she's sad, but there's nothing I can do," Ron said stubbornly. "I'm in love with Pansy, and that's not going to change."

"You're so thick sometimes," Harry said angrily, and stormed out of the room, leaving Ron, still confused and somewhat annoyed on his bed.

* * *

It was three days later that Pansy's veritaserum arrived. She opened the note her mother had sent with it and smiled.

"_Pansy, I am trusting you to use this for something important and not a petty revenge. You know the consequences if you are caught with this. Use it well."_ Pansy read. "Oh, I will, mother, I will."

She glanced over at Draco who was sitting a few seats down from her, staring towards the Gryffindor table as he ate his lunch. She smirked and sauntered over to him, shaking her hips in an exaggerated motion, winking at Ron who was practically drooling at the Gryffindor table as she did so.

"Draco, let's have a chat, shall we?" Pansy said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, and seemed unwilling to go with her. "No really. Now. Crabbe, Goyle… come."

The four of them exited the Great Hall, Pansy practically pushing Draco along. Hermione glanced over at them, and felt a pang of jealousy as she noticed Pansy's hand on Draco's shoulder. She shook it off and turned back to her food.

Pansy conjured up four drinks, one for each of them, and slipped the veritaserum into Draco's when he wasn't looking. She handed each of them the drink, but Draco looked suspicious.

"You aren't trying to… poison me, are you?" he asked, only half joking.

"Draco," Pansy said, laughing silkily, directing him into an empty classroom. Crabbe and Goyle shut the door and stood guard after they entered. "There is a shortage of perfect men in this world. Why on earth would I harm the only one I've ever met?"

"Still, I don't trust you," Draco said, as Pansy pushed him into a chair. "Why the sudden need to talk to me in the middle of dinner?" That's when he remembered seeing Pansy receive a package. "What did you get in the mail today, Pansy?"

Pansy allowed a slightly evil smile to cross her face. "Wouldn't you like to know, love?" she asked slowly. Her eyes were glowing with a hateful intensity he had never seen in her before, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Something was going to happen, and it was going to be big. "Yes, you know, don't you darling? Things aren't the way they used to be. It's become much more serious."

"What is it you want, exactly, Pansy?" Draco asked quietly, watching her pace back and forth in front of him.

"The truth, Draco," she replied, stopping in front of him, legs apart and hips thrust forward purposefully. "And I don't trust you to tell it without a little help. Crabbe, Goyle… go ahead."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco regretfully, but picked up his glass and threatened to force it down his throat. Draco sighed, and rather than put up a fight, drank everything in his glass. Everyone waited for a moment until the veritaserum took effect.

"So Draco," Pansy said after a short pause. "The truth. What are your feelings for darling Hermione?"

"She's beautiful," Draco said honestly. "I love being with her."

"Draco, you were supposed to seduce her, not fall in love with her," Pansy said, straddling his legs and holding his face securely between her hands. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Hmm," Draco murmured absently, not having to answer as Pansy's question was rhetorical. He glanced up at her blearily to see if she had anything else to say.

"What about the plan, Draco?" Pansy demanded, glaring at him.

"The plan?" Draco repeated, beginning to get angry as well. "The plan is pointless. Why did we arrange it in the first place? To get petty revenge on someone who wounded my vanity? The plan doesn't matter, it's void, unimportant, forget the plan! Don't we have anything better to do than ruin Hermione's life?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed and she stepped away from Draco. She nodded at Crabbe and Goyle, and they came over and took a hold of Draco's shoulders.

"Take him back to his room," she said quietly. "The Veritaserum should wear off soon, I'll need to talk to him then too."

* * *

About an hour later, Draco sat on the couch in his room, resting his head in his hands. Crabbe and Goyle were standing on either side of the couch in case he tried to "escape", and Pansy was pacing the floor in front of him, having just returned from who knows where. Draco rolled his eyes in distaste at how out of hand things had become. When had he lost control of the situation? He sighed as Pansy began to speak.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Draco," she said, still pacing. "I warned you several times, encouraged you in your plan, but did you appreciate it? No. I knew you were beginning to have feelings for the mudblood, I confronted you about it, but you denied it. Did you honestly think it would work out between you two?"

Draco remained silent as she spoke to him. To be perfectly honest he didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment, but he knew there was no way he could get them out of his room, so he simply listened quietly as she continued to rant.

"I've written to your father," Pansy said, coming to a halt directly in front of Draco. He looked up immediately, with a horrified expression. He knew his father would do something drastic the moment he found out about Hermione. "Oh that's not the half of it, Draco. If you are afraid of your father, it's nothing compared to how frightened you should be of your darling Hermione."

"What have you done?" Draco asked, becoming angry.

"What did you expect me to do?" Pansy scoffed. "Go ahead, run to your little girlfriend, make nice with her if you will, but your father will be here very soon, I'm sure, so even if it works out, I'm sure he has something wonderful in store to do to her when he sees her."

Draco jumped to his feet and reached for his wand, but Crabbe and Goyle stopped him. "Sorry, love," Pansy said with a menacing laugh. "I guess you should have thought twice before falling for a mudblood." She nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three exited the room, leaving Draco standing in complete confusion.

* * *

Hermione didn't even glance up when she heard Draco enter through the tunnel. She was understandably angry with him, and would have preferred it if he stayed away. Pansy had sent her an owl asking to meet her outside the library about an hour ago, and although she had been reluctant to go, she was glad to know what Pansy had told her. It broke her heart that everything Draco had made her feel was all part of a plan for revenge. She understood that she had been doing the same thing, but her plan had not involved harming any of his friends, and the honest truth was that the last few weeks she had been falling for him. She had thought he felt the same for her, but obviously she had been mistaken, and she didn't want to face him, she was too embarrassed.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Draco said softly, taking a seat next to her on the couch. She buried her head farther into her pillow and ignored him. "Please, I need to explain."

"You can speak, Draco Malfoy, but I can't guarantee that I will listen," Hermione said in the coldest voice he had ever heard her use.

"It's all a misunderstanding, Hermione," Draco insisted, walking towards her on the couch. "You have to understand, you have to listen to me-"

"I don't have to do anything," Hermione interrupted, sitting up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and pieces of her frizzy hair fell in her face, but somehow she was still incredibly beautiful. "I knew you had some sort of plan to seduce me, but I suppose I was foolish enough to believe that you had more integrity than to harm Harry and give Ron a love potion. I can't believe I actually thought you cared. You are just like your father, and you disgust me."

Draco's eyes narrowed. For a moment he had honestly felt badly about what he had done, but she had no right to speak to him like that.

"The plan did not take form until you offended me and my friends," he said coldly. "You act so high and mighty, but you are not so perfect. It did begin as a plan to hurt you, of course, but only after you hurt me. Honestly I'd hoped you'd be able to see that my feelings for you had changed over time, but apparently, my faith was misplaced."

Hermione stared at him, shocked. She didn't know what to say. He had spoken with such passion, such honesty, that she had no choice but to believe him. "Is this true, Draco?" she asked tentatively.

"You must be blind not to have noticed," Draco said, staring deeply into her eyes. He turned away immediately, afraid of her reaction, and walked towards the tunnel. Hermione had stopped thinking at that point, overcome with emotion and remorse for the way she had spoken to him.

In moments Hermione had hopped of her position on the couch, crossed the room, and thrown Draco unceremoniously against the wall, grinding her hips into his as she did so. Her left arm rested gently on his hip, sending tingles up his spine, while the other arm drifted up his back and neck to rest in his hair. She stared into his eyes for a moment, taking in every feature of his face, his smooth skin, his chiseled jaw, and finally coming to rest on his slightly open, luscious lips.

Draco moved his hands seductively up to her hips, resting them there gently for a moment. In one swift movement, he tightened his grip on her waist, and pulled her hips to his even tighter. Hermione wrapped her right leg around his waist as she pulled his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. Draco pulled away for a moment, holding her tightly and dipped her, rolling her on his hips, delighting in her arched back, and then pulled her back up, entangling his hand in her hair, and kissing her once again.

A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as Draco's tongue explored her mouth. His hands were everywhere, she felt as though her entire body was on fire. Draco pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on Hermione's. Both were breathing heavily as they stared into each others eyes.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione breathed, running her fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

**(a/n: sex will follow, read at your ownrisk :wink:)**

"Shh," Draco said, kissing her again. Hermione became entranced by the passion of the kiss they were sharing, all she could feel was the heat coursing through their bodies as their tongues intertwined in a fierce battle for dominance. Draco turned her around so that her back was against the wall, and as he pushed against her, his hand slid up the outside of her shirt to her breasts. He caressed her gently, relishing her soft gasps at his touch. It was at this moment, the moment where he felt in total control, that he felt Hermione's hand gently caress his manhood. His eyes opened wide as he looked at Hermione in shock, enthralled by the mischievous smirk she was giving him.

Draco lost all control in this moment. He picked her up so that she wrapped both of her legs around his waist as he held her against the wall. He pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing a lacy red bra that barely covered her breasts. Draco let out a low growl and began to gnaw at the smooth skin that was now exposed.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione moaned softly, her head rolling against the wall behind her.

"Yes, Hermione?" Draco asked, whispering seductively, nipping her ear lobe.

"The bed," Hermione said, looking at him with a twinkle in her eye. Draco obeyed instantly, carrying her, her legs still wrapped around him, into the other room to her bed. He laid her down on her soft silk sheets and ran his fingers over her arms, bringing them up over her head and pinning her down.

Her legs were still wrapped around him as he undid her bra. After taking it off and flinging it across the room he caught her lips once more in a passionate kiss. He hungered for her touch as she felt her body exploding at all his touches.

He took one of her breasts in his mouth and tongued her nipple playfully. He loved how she arched her back closer to him. The heat between them was growing steadily higher. Hermione began losing control, she couldn't help it, her head was dizzy with pleasure. She soon came to her senses and flipped him over so that she was straddling him.

Draco smiled, surprised at her strength. "You know I like it rough."

She pulled his shirt over his head and began kissing him more fiercely. She then bit his lower lip allowing her to taste him, to taste his pure blood that she so hungrily craved. She moved lower and lower kissing, licking and sucking as she went. Draco realized that he was slowly losing control. His body was exploding with ever kiss that she planted on him, and every lick that she teased him with. Hermione noted that Quidditch did his body good as she moved down to his well-chiseled abs. She soon came to his belly button, which was surrounded with small platinum hairs. She licked them gently causing Malfoy to twitch uncontrollably.

"Seems like I found a weak spot." She said laughing. She licked it once more unbuttoning his pants. She slid them off and took off his boxers next. "It looks like little Draco is happy to see me." She said laughing once more. Draco took note that she still had her skirt on and ripped it off angrily. He then ripped her under wear off and rolled her over.

"Now we're even." He said smiling dropping the skirt and the ripped underwear over the side of the bed.

Hermione realized that there was no turning back now. Her body craved for his. He gazed at her, his eyes seemed to drinking her in. She saw his eyes flicker from desire to complete lust and hunger. He had hungry eyes and wasn't going to leave until he was finally fed.

When he entered, Hermione shuddered with delight. Soon they began going at it like wild monkeys. (LOL ang, u don't have to put this in, LOL just a joke) Hermione couldn't believe that this was really happening. She kissed him once more to make sure. With every thrust he took her to higher and higher peaks. Hermione clawed at his back and moaned his name the entire time.

It wasn't before long when sweat began to glisten on their bodies. Draco's hair was sticking to his forehead as he kept bringing Hermione to her peak. Over and over again she would shudder violently as she climaxed.

Draco loved the control that he had over her. He loved it when she moaned his name, he loved the power in his strokes. He loved her being under him, and he soon pinned up her arms above her head as she came to another ground shaking climax. He had a satisfied smile on his face. Hermione lost count of how many times she had an orgasm but stopped counting after three. He smirked at her the last time and she reached her peak, and she didn't like that, not at all.

Hermione flipped over once more and began riding him. Draco was surprised but resumed his composure; he held her hips as she stroked him. He never seen a more beautiful sight, Hermione on top of him her hair going in different directions, her eyes closed and her head thrown back in pleasure.

Draco soon felt himself coming to his peak, as her strokes were moving faster as well. He sat up and held her as they climaxed together. She lay ontop of him still shaking from the after effects of the last orgasm. She gently rolled off of him and gazed at him.

"Hermione, that was amazing." He said breathlessly.

* * *

**And now you know why Cherbi161 is my hero! I hope you all enjoyed the chappie. I only have one more chappie left to write, and I'll try and get it done as soon as possible... I have a one-shot brewing in the mind, as well as a Ron/Hermione fic with lots of plotting and intrigue, so be on the lookout for those. :-)**

**Now... Go read Cherbi161's stories.. ooh ooh ooh, she just started a 2nd one too, and its really good. Props to her!**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful... wonderful... wonderful reviewers, you make my life worthwhile. :-) Honestly I can say this story wouldn't have come this far without you all. Well... I'll save all the sappy emotions I'm feeling for you all for my last chappie... but believe me its coming, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**R&R, loves!**


	15. The Finale

**I'm not going to put an authors note at the end, because I think the ending is more effective without it there. :-) (don't peek! Hehe). I just wanted to thank you all for all of your support, your reviews inspired me to keep going, and I can't even begin to tell you how many times I wanted to quit. So thank you all, my wonderful, wonderful reviewers, you guys are the best!**

**And… once again ultimate thanks to Cherbi161, the best beta ever, you have fixed my stories, inspired my stories, and even on occasion compelled me with virtual snacks to write my stories. Without you… this would be trash. Thank you so much.**

**:GIANT BEAR HUG OF DOOM: hehehe.**

**Please be on the lookout for more stories from me and Cherbi161. There may in fact be a sequel to this story at some much later date (co-written by my awesome beta!), and as stated before I have a one-shot in my head as well as a Ron/Hermione fic, both of which I have started. Cherbi161 has her two stories going, and I heard SHE has a one-shot as well, not to mention those five or six co-written stories we're talkin' about :-D:-D:-D So put us on your author alert lists, and be prepared to have you mind blown with coolness!**

**And here it is you guys! I hope you like it. :-) (p.s. don't hurt me :-D)

* * *

**

Harry paused as he walked down the dimly lit hallway. He looked quickly over his shoulder, but saw nothing. Harry was on his way to study with Hermione that evening, and for the last few minutes of his walk there he had been hearing strange noises behind him. It wasn't an abnormal occurrence to hear strange noises while at Hogwarts, however the fact that they stopped whenever he did was enough to raise his suspicions. It was either Peeves out to play a trick on him, or someone up to something more serious.

Harry let his hand close around the handle of his wand, prepared to pull it out should it prove necessary. He continued to walk towards Hermione's dorm room, but listened extra carefully, and stepped extra quietly. He heard it again, a shuffling noise, very similar to the noise that two clumsy people make when they are trying to be quiet. It immediately clicked in Harry's mind that Crabbe and Goyle were after him again.

To make them think he was still unaware of their presence, he continued walking, and waited for their footsteps to draw closer. After a few moments, his pursuers became careless, and he heard one of them trip over their robes. There was a loud crash and a yelp, and Harry spun around, wand at the ready, pointing it at Crabbe, who was standing, shocked, next to a fallen Goyle.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Goyle was tangled up in his robes, and his face was bright red from the exertion of trying to push himself back to his feet. Crabbe took an uncertain step forward, as if to attack Harry, but he seemed unsure of his ability to do so without his friend's help.

"Petrificus Totalus," Harry muttered, flicking his wand casually. Crabbe froze up and fell to the ground next to his equally frozen friend. "You two get back to bed now, its getting late. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the prefects for being out so late."

* * *

Harry arrived at Hermione's room soon after this incident, having left Crabbe and Goyle where they had fallen. He didn't care if they got in trouble, he was rather hoping they would. Hermione let him into her room, and he couldn't help but notice that she looked much happier than he had seen her in the past few days.

"Harry, it's about time you got here," Hermione said, smiling brightly at him. She stepped aside so he could enter, and motioned him over to the couch. "I've got my books and parchment all ready so we can work on our essays."

"Before we start studying, there's something I need to tell you about," Harry said, looking at her warily.

Hermione's eyes widened as Harry told her the story. "Well, I'm glad you're not hurt," she murmured, her voice trembling slightly.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked in concern. He had known the news would disturb her, but he hadn't expected it to have this much of an effect, especially since he hadn't been hurt. Hermione began to cry, and she buried herself in Harry's chest.

"I've made a terrible mistake, Harry," she sobbed, squeezing him tightly. "I thought he cared about me, I can't believe I fell for his lies!"

"Hermione, what did you do?" Harry asked, alarmed. Hermione couldn't answer, she was crying too much. She looked up at Harry, her eyes brimming with tears. Harry understood immediately, and pulled Hermione into a hug again, sighing.

Harry had known something was going on between Hermione and Draco, but he had hoped it would never get this serious. No matter what happened, Harry didn't think he would ever be able to trust Draco, and this was his proof. It was too bad that Hermione had to learn the hard way. He hated seeing her cry like this.

It was several minutes before Hermione calmed down enough to have an intelligible conversation. "I guess we don't need that Veritaserum," she said with a forced laugh. Harry smiled at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Harry… I'm so sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Harry said, stroking her hair gently. "You couldn't have known he'd betray you like this."

Hermione looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry laughed. "Ok, well maybe you should have known," he said gently. "But look, everyone makes mistakes, and we all know Draco is extremely persuasive. The only thing we can do now is tell Dumbledore about the love potion and get Ron back to normal. Why don't you rest a bit, and I'll go take care of this?"

* * *

After Harry left, Hermione lay curled up on her bed, trying not to cry. She heard a soft knock at her door, and looked up to see Draco at her bedroom door, holding a bouquet of flowers and smiling widely. His smile faded when he saw her tearstained face.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked in concern, putting the flowers on her dresser and walking towards her. Hermione jumped up and away from him so quickly that she slammed into the wall. She slumped back to the bed, whimpering in pain. Draco hurried over to her, but she continued to pull away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione cried, horrified at the thought of his touch. "Don't you ever touch me again, you disgust me!"

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Draco asked, truly confused.

"You _used_ me," Hermione said, fighting back tears. "You used me, you told me your feelings had changed, but you only did it as part of your plan. Well congratulations, Draco Malfoy, your plan has succeeded. You ruined my fucking life!"

"Hermione, listen to me, we talked about this," Draco said, soothingly. "The plan ended before it was even finished, I couldn't do it, I… I love you." He surprised himself by saying it, but knew it was true as soon as the words came out.

"Don't you _lie_ to me!" Hermione shouted, throwing a pillow at him. "I know you had Crabbe and Goyle attack Harry earlier tonight, you can't deny it! Now get the hell out of my room, I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit!"

Draco was shocked. He knew he hadn't sent them after Harry, but he also knew that Hermione would never believe otherwise, at least not at the moment. He sighed and left her alone, his heart tearing in two as he heard her break into sobs again.

* * *

Draco returned to his room, and paced the living room for several minutes. His father was on his way and would arrive at any moment. Draco knew Pansy had been right when she said that his father would have something horrible in store for Hermione, and he had to find some way to keep Hermione safe, which would be more difficult now that Hermione thought he had shagged her as part of the plan.

He stopped pacing in front of his desk. He realized what he would have to do, and much as he disliked the idea, he knew he had no choice. It would hurt Hermione, of course, but not nearly as much as his father would. He sat down at his desk and began to write.

* * *

It wasn't long after Draco had left that Hermione heard a noise by her window. She wiped her eyes quickly, looked out the window and was greeted by Harry and Ron, on their broomsticks. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight of her two best friends. She opened her window and stepped aside so they could come in.

"Actually, I'm just going to let you two talk for a bit," Harry said with a wink, as he hovered outside her window. "See you guys later."

Ron smiled at Hermione as Harry flew away. She smiled back, and rushed into his arms. He held her close, breathing in her scent, and sighing as he realized what Pansy's actions had caused him to lose. He knew he could never be with Hermione now, not after she had suffered so much from Draco. She had too much to deal with at the moment, and it hurt him the most to realize that if he had acted sooner, they could have been together.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and was relieved to find understanding, sympathy, and comfort there. She snuggled up against him again, and tried not to cry. As he held her, she heard yet another noise from the window, and glanced over to see an owl there with a letter attached to its leg. She pulled herself gently from Ron's arms and went to take the letter. As she opened it, she immediately recognized Draco's handwriting.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know none of this makes sense at the moment, but I hope you will understand. I did not send Crabbe and Goyle after Harry. Pansy cornered me with some Veritaserum the day you and I expressed our love for each other. She had me tell her my true feelings, and as a result must have decided it was necessary to harm Harry in order to turn you against me. I am sorry for everything I have put you through._

_At any moment my father will arrive, and if he were to discover my true feelings for you, there is no telling what sort of pain he would put you through. To protect you from him, I have only one choice which may at first seem impulsive, but believe me I have thought it through carefully. It is the only thing that can save us both._

_I have the knowledge and power to perform a very difficult spell. It is a spell which will keep my love for you hidden from everyone, including myself, until the situation is right, and our love can be out in the open. This spell will not lessen my feelings for you, though it will seem as if I truly loathe you._

_I am sorry I have to do this, but you can see there is no other choice. Please believe me when I say I love you. I look forward to seeing you under the right circumstances._

_Love,_

_Draco_

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Ron, I have to go! I have to stop him!"

Ron, who had been reading over her shoulder, agreed, and shoved her towards the door. Hermione smiled at him, and left her bedroom to find Draco through the tunnel.

* * *

As soon as she entered the room, she knew she was too late. Draco looked up at her from his position on the couch with the utmost disdain.

"Oh good, mudblood, you're just in time," he drawled, gesturing to Lucius, who was standing nearby. "I was just telling my father about how much of a filthy whore you are, and what a terrible shag you are."

"Indeed," Lucius said doubtfully, glancing at Hermione. "Draco, I heard a different story from Pansy. How do you explain that?"

"Pansy and I have been arguing lately about our plan against Hermione and her little friends," Draco said. "Creative differences, I suppose you might say. Anything Pansy had to say to you was most likely a result of these differences. I assure you, father that I could never be in love with someone as unworthy and wretched as this mudblood."

"Very well," Lucius said, eyeing his son, as if sizing him up. "Then you will be prepared for me to administer the test?"

"Of course," Draco agreed, nodding. Hermione glanced between the two of them, caught between the horror of the situation and her pain at the things Draco was saying. For a moment, father and son were completely motionless, staring into each others eyes, and Hermione wondered what was going on. Lucius broke eye contact first and smiled.

"I am satisfied," he said, and left without another word.

"Draco," Hermione said, looking at Draco, eyes full of emotion. Her gaze was returned by Draco's cold, unfeeling stare, and she had to stifle a sob. She knew he had done this for them, but it was so hard for her to accept it. It hurt her the most to know that she had made such a terrible mistake by accusing Draco of sleeping with her as part of the plan. She had turned something beautiful into a horrible mess, and didn't know how to fix it.

Hermione turned to leave, knowing it was hopeless, but was stopped by Draco placing a hand gently on her cheek. She turned to face him in shock, and for a brief, shining moment she saw all the love he had for her reflected in his eyes. It was gone almost as soon as it had come, but still it was a moment.

"Get out," Draco said hatefully, returning to his charmed hateful state.

Hermione obeyed instantly and returned to her room, her mind swimming with thoughts. She had caught a glimpse of the raw emotion he felt for her, and she recalled the words he had written in his letter: "It is a spell which will keep my love for you hidden from everyone, including myself, until the situation is right". She began to consider what possible situations would have to be arranged for the "time to be right".

Only three words echoed through her mind… Lucius… Malfoy… dead.


End file.
